Just protecting you
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Masa lalu Naruto yang kelam membuatnya harus hidup di jalanan selama bertahun tahun. sampai ia menemukan tujuan baru dalam hdupnya NaruSaku. dont like dont read . RnR ?
1. Chapter 1 (JPY)

Fict romance pertama dari Yoshino

Selamat membaca ^^

_Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (?)_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Nothing romance Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto _

**Just protecting you ..**

**Chapter**** 1**

Naruto POV:

Aku sangat kesepian, kau tahu kenapa aku sangat kesepian? Karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu, aku sekarang sendirian hidupku hanyalah sebuah ilusi dimana hanya terdapat aku seorang yang duduk di sebuah ruang hampa tanpa ada satu orang pun yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Akan tetapi aku masih mempunyai tujuan hidup yaitu menemukan pembunuh ayah dan ibuku, mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang pria didepan mataku, itu yang membuat aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Cahaya dan kegelapan merupakan hal yang sama buatku. Disini dijalan raya ini, aku duduk sendirian termenung sambil menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan kepalaku diantara 2 lututku. Aku hanya berpikir adakah orang yang akan memberiku makan atau sekedar mengajakku bicara? Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki terdengar dikedua telingaku, perlahan namun pasti suara itu mendekat, semakin dekat, dan aku pun merasakan sentuhan tangan, sentuhan dipundakku oleh seseorang. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk melihat ke atas, karena aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang baru saja menyentuhku. Aku melihatnya seorang pria paruh baya berambut sedikit pink kecoklatan yang hendak memberiku sebuah bingkisan. "Makanlah." Ucap Pria paruh baya itu kepadaku sembari berjalan meninggalkanku.

Bingkisan berwarna coklat itu langsung aku buka, dan aku makan dengan lahapnya. Jalanan yang sepi tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat kecuali orang yang baru saja memberiku makanan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23:00. Setelah selesai makan aku pun berbaring dan memejamkan mata perlahan-lahan. Aku sekarang berumur 12 tahun. Dan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Oyasumi …

_4 years later…_

Sekarang aku berumur 16 tahun, waktuku aku buang dijalanan, hidupku aku habiskan di jalanan, jalanan merupakan tempat aku tinggal, aku mencari makan dengan meminta-minta/memungut sampah yang bernilai untuk dijual, itu pun hanya cukup untuk keperluan makanku sehari-hari. Dan suatu kejadian membuatku menjadi orang yang sedikit berguna untuk orang lain. Kejadian ini aku alami pada pukul 23:00

Normal POV:

"Copet-copet!" Teriak pria paruh baya berambut pink kecoklatan, yang terlihat cemas. Dari pakaiannya ia baru saja selesai bekerja dan hendak pulang menuju rumahnya.

Copet itu berlari sangat kencang, pakaian dan celananya hitam, sepatu hitam dan memakai penutup kepala seperti pencuri dan penjahat pada umumnya.

Pada malam itu tidak ada satu pun orang yang menolong pria paruh baya tersebut. Karena jalanan sudah sepi, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Copet?" Pikirku yang melihat ke arah copet itu berlari. Copet itu berlari menuju Naruto, Naruto pun hanya duduk dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. akan tetapi setelah Naruto melihat orang yang menjadi korban pencurian ia langsung ingat dengan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Terbayang dipikirannya seorang pria yang mempunya ciri yang sama tersenyum dan memberinya makan. Lalu Naruto pun berdiri dan berlari mengejar pencopet tersebut dengan kencangnya.

"Sial!" Teriak Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan karena dia belum makan malam.

"Hey!" Teriak pria paruh baya tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya, dia pikir Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot mengejar pencopet itu yang mencopet kopernya.

"Aku akan membalas budimu, orang yang baik!" Ucapnya dalam hati sembari terus berlari dan berlari mengejar pencopet itu. dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membalas budi pria itu, walaupun yang diberikan hanyalah bingkisan makanan dan minuman, tetapi Naruto tidak melihat apa yang diberikan melainkan pada saat memberikannya.

"Aku akan membalas budi, untuk 4 tahun yang lalu!" Teriaknya keras. Pencopet itu pun mulai terkejar. Dan setelah sangat dekat, Naruto pun meng kick headnya dengan keras sampai pencopet itu tidak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya membentur trotoar dengan keras.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil koper itu untuk diberikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Ini paman, kopernya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya, senyuman yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh orang lain atau bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto tersenyum.

"Ohhh, terima kasih banyak, namamu siapa? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu? Maukah kau mampir di rumahku untuk makan malam."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Tapi kenapa? Kau menawariku hal-hal seperti itu, aku kan belum mengenal siapa anda, dan hal yang lainnya yang sulit untuk di jelaskan."

Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Naruto kun ya? Pokoknya ikutlah denganku."

Pria itu pun berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan Naruto pun mengikutinya dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan pria ini." Batinnya tersenyum dalam hati.

_**Di rumah pria baik hati.**_

Gerbang yang besar sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dan Pria itu, salah satu satpam/penjaga dari rumah itu pun membukakan gerbang tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rumah macam apa ini?" Ucap Naruto dalam batinnya. Dia terlihat sangat takjub dan kagum dengan rumah yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap pria berambut pink kecoklatan sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

_**Tata bangunan dan sudut pandang bangunan melalui pandangan Naruto. **_

Rumah ini seperti istana saja, panjang,dan lebar berturut adalah 200m, 75m, halamannya cukup luas dengan dihiasi tanaman, pepohonan, dan air mancur yang cukup memikat. Gerbangnya sangat megah, pagar-pagar yang menjulang tinggi disekeliling rumah yang mempunyai tinggi sekitar 10 m. dan lagi rumah bertingkat 2. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya.

Tok-tok-tok

Tangan pria pemilik rumah yang seperti istana itu terlihat mengetok-ngetok pintu, pintu yang diketok-ketoknya berwarna putih dan tingginya mencapai 12 meter, dengan dekorasi dan interior yang cukup stylish.

"Ini pintu? Apa pintu?" Gumam Naruto yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan pintu megah yang berada di depannya. "Haruno?" Pikirnya yang tidak sengaja melihat papan tulisan bertulis rumah keluarga Haruno.

Kemudian salah satu pelayannya membukakan pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya seperti pelayan-pelayan pada umumnya. Pelayan itu berambut hitam dengan seragam maid yang cukup imut, namun Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Naruto-kun, pelayan bisa kau antar Naruto-kun ke kamar mandi dan jangan lupa siapkan baju untuknya ya." Ucap pria baik hati tersebut, sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau kan telah menyelamatkan koperku, panggil aku Nobori-san saja hehe." Ujar Nobori san sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan pelayan tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun, pelayan yang berdiri disampingnya pun menuntunnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Tolong ikuti saya, Tuan." Ucap pelayan tersebut, yang terlihat menunjukkan arah kepada Naruto.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

Naruto terlihat sudah bersih, rapi dan wangi, baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan itu, juga sudah dipakainya, pakaian Naruto adalah kaos berwarna hitam oblong dengan celana panjang yang modis tidak lupa ikat pinggangnya.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan, dimana Nobori-san sudah menunggu dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut, kursi berjumlah 8, di samping masing-masing 3 dan di masing-masing ujungnya terdapat 1 kursi. Nobori san sudah duduk di kursi yang ujung.

"Duduklah." Ucap Nobori-san, sembari mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di kursi ujung yang satunya dengan memberi isyarat dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto pun menggerakkan kursi tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman, meja yang berada dihadapannya sudah terdapat makanan yang banyak dan terlihat lezat. "Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan." Pikir Naruto sambil melihat makanan yang sangat banyak yang terpampang jelas di meja makannya.

"Makanlah Naruto-kun." Ucap Nobori-san tersenyum, kemudian Naruto pun mulai mengangkat tangannya dan memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau pria yang baik, Nobori-san, jika kau butuh bantuanku apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu." Ucap Naruto yang hendak akan memakan makanannya yang sudah ia ambil dengan sendok dan piringnya.

Nobori-san hanya tersenyum, "Ano Naruto-kun, maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi dimana kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Nobori-san penasaran.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Nobori-san kepadanya. "Begitu ya, kau tidak mau menjawabnya ya?" Ucap Nobori-san singkat, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataanya kembali, "Jika kau mau kau bisa berkerja disini dan tinggal disini sebagai pengawal pribadi putriku." Ucap Nobori –san tersenyum.

"Putrimu?" Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Ha i." Jawab Nobori-san sambil meminum secangkir shake yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, sambil meminum minuman digelas yang dipegangnya, setelah selesai meminum minuman itu,dia meletakkan kembali gelas itu di meja makan. Dan bersiap menjawab permohonan yang diajukan oleh Nobori-san.

"Iya, dengan senang hati Nobori-san." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya tidak terlihat jelas, karena dia tidak terbiasa tersenyum.

"_**Aku senang, kau menerimanya Naruto-kun. Sekarang tidurlah di ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pelayanku, kau resmi menjadi bagian dari rumah ini."**_

"Terima kasih, Nobori-san!" Ucap Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Nobori pun hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Naruto menegakkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan meja makan tersebut, secara bersamaan….

Naruto POV:

Kamar ini cukup nyaman, kasur yang aku tiduri ini juga sangat nyaman, bukan hanya itu disini juga ada pendingin ruangan yang membuat kamar ini menjadi sejuk. Aku memikirkan saat aku tidur dijalanan, udara yang dingin dan menusuk tulang, trotoar dan alas seadanya yang aku pakai untuk tidur. Aku hidup seperti itu selama hampir 5 tahun, walaupun begitu aku juga belajar sedikit demi sedikit dengan memanfaatkan buku-buku yang berserakan di tempat-tempat sampah. Kau tahu itu adalah 5 tahun yang sulit untukku.

Are? kenapa aku meneteskan air mata?

Apakah ini kebahagian? Atau

Aku memang benar-benar sedih.

Ayah Ibu, aku…..

Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan dan dia pun terbawa ke dalam alam mimpi yang membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa harus kedinginan dan takut.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:00, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan hendak menuju kamar mandi yang tidak berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya. "Ini hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai pengawal, aku hanya berpikir untuk melindungi putri tuan Nobori dengan baik." Pikir Naruto yang masih melamun sambil berkaca dan menggosok giginya. Dan Naruto pun tidak menyadari orang yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, yang sama-sama sedang menggosok giginya, gadis tersebut berambut pink lurus yang panjangya hanya sampai pundak, matanya masih sayup-sayup tertutup, dia masih menggosok giginya hingga dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil membasuh mukanya.

Hal sama pun juga dilakukan oleh Naruto setelah selesai menggosok giginya, Naruto juga membasuh mukanya dan melihat kaca yang memantulkan tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga ia melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya dari tadi. Sakura pun juga demikian ia melihat cermin tersebut dan yang dilihatnya di cermin itu adalah laki-laki berambut kuning polos dengan 6 garis di wajahnya.

Kemudian mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa berbicara apapun dan setelah beberapa saat menatap…..

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Sakura dengan jeritannya yang cukup keras sehingga sampai terdengar di luar rumah.

Naruto pun terkejut dan berusaha berbicara dengan Sakura. "Aku sekarang bekerja di rumah ini, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya dengan berusaha menyalami tangan Sakura.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Teriak Sakura yang merengek-rengek karena dia tidak tahu dengan orang asing yang berada disampingnya. Setelah beberapa saat…

"Begitulah ceritanya Sakura." Ucap Ayahya, Nobori-san yang berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Hime-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya di samping Sakura yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Jadi kau pengawalku yang baru ya? aku harap kau tidak seperti pengawal-pengawalku yang sebelumnya dan tidak akan mnegecewakanku."

"Wakarimasta." Jawab Naruto dengan sopan dan tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun.

_Dia seumuran denganku? Tingginya juga hampir sama denganku, apa dia bisa menjagaku dengan baik? / malah kabur seperti pengawal-pengawal yang sebelumnya karena sikapku yang super nyebelin ini, kita lihat aja nanti, batin Sakura tersenyum sembari memakan sarapan paginya._

_**Konoha highschool… adalah tempat dimana Sakura bersekolah, sekarang dia berumur 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas 2 sma, tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumahnya yaitu hanya 10 menit menaiki kereta. Dan jarak rumah dari stasiun pertama sekitar 2 km dan menghabiskan waktu 15 menit perjalanan dengan jalan kaki.**_

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap menuju sekolah, seperti biasa dia hendak berjalan kaki karena ayahnya ada urusan tertentu sehingga ia tidak bisa diantar dan sebagai gantinya dia diantar oleh Naruto dengan jalan kaki juga.

"Itekimasu!"

Mereka pun berjalan di trotoar di pinggir jalan raya. Sakura berjalan di depan dan Naruto berjalan di belakangnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Teriak Sakura dengan kesalnya karena dari tadi langkah kaki Naruto terdengar di telinganya yang membuat dia kesal dan marah. Naruto hanya diam saja dan berhenti berjalan. Kemudian Sakura meneruskan jalan kakinya lagi, dan lagi-lagi suara langkah kaki Naruto membuatnya kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan mengikutiku!" Teriak Sakura yang lama-kelamaan terbawa oleh suasana yang penuh keemosian tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam saja kali ini, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. "Sesuai perintahmu Hime-sama." Batinnya

Setelah sampai di Konoha Highschool, sekolah dengan luas yang melebihi rumahnya sendiri dan hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak dari golongan konglomerat. Sakura datang dengan seperti biasa, ia berjalan dengan santainya dan menarik perhatian laki-laki maupun perempuan yang melihatnya.

Rambut pink lurus, dengan kulit putih kencang, tubuh yang ramping mempesona, sangat cerdas dan menempati peringkat ke 2 ujian semester yang lalu, disukai banyak pria dari kalangan atas. Bukan hanya itu dia adalah icon sekolah tersebut karena terkenal dengan kecantikannya.

"Cantiknya, Sakura-sama!"

"Cantik sekali!"

"Pagi-pagi sudah melihat Sakura, icon sekolah kita, ini sudah seperti keberuntungan saja hehe."

Ucapan-ucapan siswa siswi tersebut menemani langkah kakinya, menuju pintu masuk sekolah, dia pun hanya tersenyum membalas pujian-pujian dari siswa-siswi yang memujinya tersebut..

"Kawaiii!" Teriak beberapa cowok yang melihat senyumannya yang sangat manis, cowok-cowok tersebut langsung pingsan begitu saja.

Kemudian gadis berambut pink itu memasuki sekolah, dan membuka lokernya, saat membuka lokernya air terjun surat tiba-tiba keluar dari loker tersebut dengan derasnya. "Banyak sekali." Gumamnya sembari meletakkan benda berharganya ke loker itu (jam dan beberapa pernik yang bersinar)

Bel masuk kelas pun dibunyikan penanda jam pertama sudah dimulai, Sakura terlihat antusias mengikuti pelajaran tersebut, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan pria yang disukainya yakni Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pelajar yang sangat tampan dengan IQ 190, dia menempati peringkat 1 pada saat ujian semester yang lalu, bukan hanya itu dia rajin dan atletis, dia dibesarkan dan hidup dengan serba kecukupan dikeluarga besarnya yaitu Uchiha.

Namun rasa suka Sakura kepada Sasuke hanya sekedar kagum karena dia bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu kepintaran, dan dia juga tahu tentang Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Dan bisa dibilang rasa Sakura kepada Sasuke hanya sebatas suka bukan cinta.

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, dan jam istirahat pun tengah berlangsung. Sakura hanya duduk diam dibangkunya, Sasuke pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Cowok berambut hitam keren tersebut membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terpesona dan terkagum-kagum kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Gadis, berambut pirang dengan gaya emonya sehingga hanya terlihat 1 matanya saja, gadis itu sexy dan cantik. "Sakura!" Teriaknya dari pintu kelas.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Jawab Sakura dengan suara yang jelas. "Nanti akan ada rapat dewan murid jangan lupa, datang ya?" Teriak Ino dengan lantangnya.

"Ha i!" Balas Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Pulangku nanti akan sedikit terlambat ayah." Batinnya sambil berdiri untuk mencari makanan di kantin.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Pikir Sakura sembari meninggalkan sekolah

Sakura POV:

Hari ini berlangsung seperti biasanya, hari yang begitu melelahkan ini aku alami setiap harinya, sebagai anggota dewan komite osis, aku selalu pulang terlambat ke rumah. Dan perjalanan pulangku ini membuat keletihanku semakin bertambah saja, dan hari pun mulai petang, matahari terbenam dengan sendirinya dan menyebabkan malam tiba. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan mulai menyala, aku berjalan sendirian dengan membawa tas dan pernik yang sangat mencolok. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak karena aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku. Dan perasaan tidak enak itu pun menjadi kenyataan karena aku melihat 3 orang dewasa yang terlihat akan menyergapku, aku pun berbalik arah dan berlari dengan kencangnya.

Normal POV:

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kejaran kami, nona?" Ucap salah satu bandit tersebut.

Sakura pun berlari tanpa henti dan berbelok ke arah yang dikiranya aman, namun kenyataan berkata lain yang ditemukannya adalah gang yang sepi dan buntu. "Seseorang tolong aku." Batinnya yang terlihat panic dan akan meneteskan air mata. 3 orang bandit tersebut mulai memojokkannya. "Dia cantik sekali." Ucap salah satu bandit tersebut, yang hendak mendekatinya. Dan menyentuh wajah Sakura yang manis dan cantik itu.

Karena ketakutan Sakura pun memejamkan matanya, berharap ada orang yang menolongnya dan kejadian tidak terduga pun terjadi. Dari atas gedung meloncatlah seorang laki-laki berjubah putih dan memukul bandit yang hendak menyentuh wajah Sakura tersebut.

"Kisama!" Teriak 2 anak buahnya yang tidak terima karena bosnya dikalahkan dengan mudahnya. Dash dash, 2 pukulan melayang di wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan bos dari bandit tersebut lari seketika dan diikuti anak buahnya yang ikut-ikutan lari dari laki-laki yang menghajarnya itu.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sakura yang dari tadi melihat perkelahian tersebut. Laki-laki itu pun berbalik ea rah Sakura, sembari mengatakan sesuatu.

"Prioritas dan tugas utamaku adalah melindungimu, walaupun kau bersikeras dan tidak mau aku lindungi, aku akan tetap melindungimu karena itu adalah tugas dan tanggung jawab yang diembankan kepadaku, Hime-sama."

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Daijobu kah? Hime sama." Ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya, karena Sakura terlihat duduk lemas tidak berdaya karena ketakutan.

"Hmph! Jangan kira aku akan berterima kasih ya!" Ujar Sakura sambil berdiri sendiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan dari Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya melihat Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun.

_**To be continue..**_

_**Chapter 1 END.**_

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fictku ini, mungkin ini adalah cerita romance pertama yang aku buat, semoga kalian suka… Please review? Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan..

Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2 (Sifat Asli)

Cerita ini saya buat untuk pencinta/penggemar NaruSaku, saya sendiri juga suka sama NaruSaku, soalnya saya lihat di Home/Just in kebanyakan SasuSaku dan NaruHina, NaruSakunya sih ada tapi jarang banget yang buat, entah kenapa saya ingin buat NaruSaku, dan semoga saja story ini bisa diterima oleh para reader yang suka sama NaruSaku..

Tapi cerita ini saya peruntukkan bagi semua reader Fanfiction

Langsung saja selamat membaca ^^

_Warning: Khusus chapter 2, lebih baik dibaca malam hari._

_Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (?)_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Nothing romance Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto _

**Just protecting you ..**

**Chapter 2**

**Sifat asli**

Naruto POV:

Di dunia ini manusia dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu manusia yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa dan manusia yang mempunyai apa-apa. Entah bagaimana aku menjabarkannya aku pun tidak tahu, bagaimanapun juga aku termasuk manusia yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa, di dunia yang sangat luas ini aku hanyalah bongkahan debu yang sangat kecil dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seakan-akan aku dibuang dan dicampakkan di dunia ini, kebahagiaanku hanya sesaat dan itu pun menghilang begitu saja, di sini di kamar ini aku masih sendiri, sendiri dalam keterpurukan dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang sangat menyakitkan, hidupku masih seperti bayang-bayang yang kalian sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkannya.

Naruto POV END

Naruto terlihat menidurkan diri di kamarnya, sembari melihat langit-langit yang berada di atasnya. Air matanya kembali menetes dan mengalir deras dipipinya sampai ke tempat tidurnya, dia masih tidak bisa merelakan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Sementara itu di kamar Sakura….

Malam hari jam menunjukkan pukul 19:00, gadis berambut pink seleher sedang asyik berkaca, dia terlihat memotong kuku, menghiasi bibir dengan lipstick pink serta mempercantik diri dengan perawatan yang diberikan oleh pelayannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Dengan begini nona sudah terlihat cantik." Ucap pelayan yang berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Iya terima kasih bi." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum cantiknya yang menawan.

Note: apa kalian tahu kenapa Sakura bersiap-siap ingin pergi ke luar? Jadi begini ceritanya…..

FLASHBACK

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan semua murid di sekolah Konoha Highschool terlihat berjalan meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terlihat duduk bersebelahan di kelas yang kosong tidak ada seorang pun.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa, keramaian kelas berubah menjadi suasana yang hening dan dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino datang ke kelas Sakura.

"Sakura! Hayaku!" Teriak Ino dari pintu kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya, teriakan itu pun secara perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ino berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hey apa-apaan ini, kenapa suasananya menyeramkan seperti ini." Ucap Ino kepada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sedangkan Sakura membalas perkataan Ino, "Apa maksudmu?" Jawab Sakura mempelankan suaranya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalian pacaran!" Jawab Ino tegas, dia tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang!" Teriak Sakura polos. Sasuke hanya menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke karena dia terkejut dengan tatapan Sasuke yang mengejutkannya.

"Ohhh, bukan ya." Jawab Ino menyeringai ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya seperti menggoda mereka berdua. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap.

"Kita ada rapat osis sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap Sasuke berdiri sembari mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oh iya-iya." Jawab Sakura dan Ino kompak sembari berjalan mengikutinya.

Note: Sasuke adalah ketua osis.

Suara langkah kaki memantul di lorong kelas, Sasuke berjalan pelan diikuti Sakura dan Ino dibelakangnya. Ino terlihat membisiki Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pacarmu? Kau kan juga sudah tahu dia menyukaimu?" Ujar Ino mempelankan suaranya sambil berjalan menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sakura.

"Yang benar saja… Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Jawab Sakura keceplosan suara kerasnya memberhentikan langkah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura dan Ino hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura terlihat menutupi mulutnya karena reflect perkataan yang keceplosan tersebut.

"Itu benar aku menyukaimu." Jawab Sasuke ekspresi dinginnya membuat siapapun akan jatuh hati dengannya begitu pun dengan Sakura dia terlihat salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ha? haaaa!" Teriak Sakura keras, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat hangat… "Kau bercanda kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke pun hanya diam saja dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, "Kakoi!" Ucap Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sakura hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Are, Sakura? Sakura? Kenapa dia? Tunggu Sakura…!" Ucap Ino sembari berlari menyusulnya.

'Ini yang aku tidak suka dari Sasuke, dia sering mengejutkanku namun dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan kenapa dia selalu berpaling dariku, sebenarnya dia sangat dekat tapi aku merasa jarak kita sangat jauh, begitu jauh sampai aku tidak bisa menggapainya..' Pikir Sakura melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangan rapat, dia menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah dia terlihat terpukul dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan rapat osis, disana sudah menunggu para anggota osis yang sudah menunggu mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Ucap Neji yang sudah menunggu selama 40 menit yang lalu.

Shikamaru hanya menguap sembari melanjutkan tidurnya. "Kenapa kau masih tetap melanjutkan tidurmu!" Teriak Ino dengan wajah konyolnya karena melihat tingkah malas yang dipertunjukkan oleh Shikamaru.

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten yang berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang pundak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa… tidak ada yang perlu yang dikhawatirkan…" Jawab Sakura tersenyum dan menegakkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan di ruangan tersebut..

Sasuke berdiri di depan dan berbicara layaknya ketua osis pada umumnya. Ekspresi dinginnya masih menyelimuti wajah tampannya. "Seperti biasa ya?" Ucap Kiba yang duduk sambil memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat hari ini, rapat hari ini membahas tentang keamanan murid-murid Konoha Highschool, kita tahu akhir-akhir ini banyak pencopetan dan penculikan yang terjadi di kota ini, dan korban dari sekolah kita tidak sedikit yakni 5 murid, korban-korban tersebut hanya kecopetan. Setelah mereka membawa barang-barang korban mereka pun meninggalkan korban tanpa melakukan apapun. Untuk itu menanggapi dari masalah ini saya minta pendapat kalian agar siswa-siswi dari sekolah kita bisa pulang dengan aman tanpa kendala dan hambatan apapun…" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan permasalahan serius yang sekarang melanda sekolahnya, dan meminta tanggapan para anggota osis yang berjumlah 8 siswa.

"Ano? Saya hanya ingin mengusulkan pendapat saya…" Ucap salah satu murid perempuan yang sangat cantik dan pintar..

"Silahkan berikan pendapatmu Haku-san…" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, pendapat saya adalah setiap murid harus langsung pulang tanpa harus mampir ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu dan para murid harus melapor kepada pihak berwajib jika terdapat kejanggalan saat pulang ke rumahnya… terima kasih." Ucap Haku yang memberitahukan pendapatnya kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut sembari tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Pendapat yang bagus, siapa lagi yang ingin mengusulkan pendapatnya?" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

'Aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, sebaiknya aku berpendapat dan segera menyelesaikan permasalahan ini..' Batin Shikamaru dalam hatinya sembari melipat tangannya di meja dan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

Shikamaru menunjukkan jarinya namun Sakura mendahuluinya. "Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tangan yang mempersilahkan ia berpendapat.

"Menurutku akan lebih mudah jika kita menyerahkan masalah ini kepada polisi dan meminta mereka memperketat keamanan di sekitar sekolah ini." Ungkap Sakura yang mengusulkan pendapatnya sembari berdiri dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Pendapat yang bagus." Batin Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura duduk kembali dibangkunya.

"Sudah terdapat 2 pendapat disini, 1 lagi dan kita akan memilih salah satu dari ketiga pendapat tersebut." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Shikamaru. 'Aku penasaran dengan pendapatnya..' Pikir Sasuke, jarang sekali dia penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang lain.

Shikamaru pun mengangkat tangannya, "Katakan pendapatmu.." Ucap Sasuke kepada Shikamaru yang terlihat akan mengusulkan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak berpendapat, aku mau pulang." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah malas dan penuh bosannya.

"Jangan bercanda saat suasana genting seperti ini!" Teriak Ino dan Chouji kompak. Shikamaru pun memberi alasan yang cukup kuat.

"Habisnya pendapatku sudah diambil Sakura, aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan pendapat lain.."Jawab Shikamaru kepada Ino dan Chouji.

"Memang menurutku pendapat Sakuralah yang terbaik." Batin Kurotsuchi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan jalannya rapat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajukan pendapat Sakura dan Shikamaru ke pihak sekolah jika ada yang keberatan acungkan jari. Tidak ada kah? Baiklah dengan ini rapat selesai, kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Sasuke sembari membereskan buku yang berada dimejanya.

"Akhirnya pulang juga.." Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Diikuti anggota-anggota osis lainnya. Sakura masih duduk terdiam di bangkunya, Sasuke pun hanya melihatnya dan berusaha mendekatinya, dia berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Sasuke yang mengejutknya, Sakura pun melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya.

"Nanti malam pukul 19:00 aku akan menjemputmu." Suara Sasuke yang dingin membuat Sakura semakin penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, dia hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Persiapkan dengan baik…" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum, melihat senyuman Sasuke, Sakura pun terkejut.. 'Tidak mungkin! Sasuke tersenyum? Ini bohongkan?' Batin Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya, bagaimana pun juga ini senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke. Sejak mereka masih menjadi teman masa kecil.

Sakura pun membalas senyuman Sasuke, senyuman yang sangat manis.

FLASHBACK END

Note: Begitulah ceritanya

Sakura memakai pakaian anggun dan mewah, dia tidak ingin memakai pakaian yang biasa saja, Sakura hanya ingin terlihat cantik malam ini karena dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, orang paling tampan di Konoha Highschool. Dia berjalan keluar sambil didampingi oleh pelayannya, Naruto berada dibelakang Sakura dan hendak memanggilnya.

"Hime-sama? Anda mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto ramah. Sakura pun berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Terserah, aku mau kemana, dimana dan dengan siapa? Ini urusanku kau jangan ikut campur." Jawab Sakura dengan nada membentak, dia terlihat risih dengan perkataan Naruto yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Hime-sama.." Ucap Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura pun tidak memperdulikannya dan pergi keluar rumah. Setelah ke luar rumah dilihatnya mobil berwarna merah dengan merk Gallardo yang super keren. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut yang berada di depan gerbang.

"Oh ya bi, tolong sampaikan kepada ayah, aku pergi dengan Sasuke…" Ucap Sakura kepada pelayannya yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang.

"Wakarimasta…" Jawab pelayan tersebut sambil menundukkan kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan majikannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke.." Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disamping pintu mobilnya, Sasuke pun membukakan pintu tersebut dengan halus sambil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak masalah…" Balas Sasuke sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya lewat pintu bagian kiri mobil tersebut.

Sasuke pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan bergerak perlahan-lahan. Sakura terlihat menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan dari Sakura, dia tetap focus kepada jalanan yang berada didepannya.

Sakura pun hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke, dia melihat ke samping kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura yang baru saja ia tanyakan.

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat. Untuk menjadi lebih dewasa.." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya berbeda dari yang Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa senyuman Sasuke selalu seperti ini, aku melihat senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya, apa karena akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang melihat senyumannya.." Batin Sakura sembari memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang hanya berada disampingnya.

'Dan apa yang dia maksud tentang untuk menjadi lebih dewasa..' Pikir Sakura penasaran dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Sasuke singkat, Sakura membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman.

Mereka berhenti di suatu taman hiburan untuk bermain sebentar untuk mengusir rasa bosan mereka berdua, terlihat senyuman Sakura yang begitu manis. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati waktu bersenang-senangnya. Dan kemudian dilanjutkan ke restoran yang cukup mewah. Mereka makan berduaan dengan nyaman, Sasuke terlihat membawakan minuman dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum dan menerima secangkir kopi dari Sasuke. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, kali ini Sasuke berhenti di taman yang cukup romantic untuk sepasang kekasih, mereka duduk sembari melihat bintang-bintang yang indah dan banyak yang berada di atas langit.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berduaan, di tempat hiburan, di restoran, sampai di taman, mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka, sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 23:00.

**Di rumah Sakura.**

"Tadaima!" Ucap Nobori-san sembari membuka pintu rumahnya, pelayannya sudah berdiri menunggunya. "Dimana Sakura? Dan Naruto?" Tanya Nobori kepada pelayannya. "Ano Nona sedang pergi bersama Sasuke kalau Naruto-san saya tidak tahu dia sekarang berada dimana.

"Gawat, akhirnya dia bergerak.." Pikir Nobori-san gelisah, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Sudah waktunya pulang Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sembari melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ini baru saja dimulai Sakura."Jawab Sasuke singkat, dia tetap focus dengan jalanan. Setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, Sasuke pun memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang aneh yang Sakura pun masih belum tahu tempat apa itu.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di dalam gang, yang samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat hotel love, lampu terangnya membuat siapapun dapat dengan jelas membacanya, lampu berwarna pink dengan tulisan Hotel Cinta. Membaca itu Sakura pun terkejut. "Kenapa kita ada disini, Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura cemas. Sasuke pun mendekatinya dan memegang erat tangan Sakura sembari membawanya masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut. "Tenanglah, ikut aku." Jawabnya singkat.

Dia terlihat memaksa Sakura untuk memasuki hotel tersebut, dan setelah sampai di kamar yang dituju, Sasuke pun menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur tersebut.

"Tunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura panic, wajahnya mulai memerah dan meneteskan air mata, Sasuke memegang erat tangannya sambil membuka baju Sakura perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tau Sakura? Aku hanya ingin merenggut keperawananmu.." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kanan Sakura.

"Tidak, jangan, aku tidak mau Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura meronta. Sasuke pun membuka baju dan celananya. Ini adalah kejadian yang diluar pikiran Sakura.

"Aku sudah salah menilainya, jadi ini adalah sifat asli Sasuke.." Batin Sakura sembari meneteskan air m matanya, dia tetap bersikeras menolak perlakuan Sasuke yang dinilai sudah melecehkannya. "Aku membencimu!" Teriak Sakura keras. Sasuke pun diam dan menatap tajam mata Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi kau diam saja!" Ujar Sasuke keras, perkataan dan ekspresi wajahnya berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang seperti biasanya.

Kejadian yang hampir sama dialami Sakura, dalam jangka waktu 1 hari, ini adalah insiden kedua kalinya, dia juga tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, dia semakin takut, takut, dan takut. Sakura hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Jadi semua yang kau lakukan tadi hanya agar bisa memancingku kesini?" Ujar Sakura tegas, dia masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau benar." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi semua yang baru saja kita lakukan hanya kebohongan belaka." Ucap Sakura sambil tetap meronta-ronta kemudian Sakura berteriak dengan keras.

"Percuma saja, kau berteriak tidak ada yang akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Sasuke sembari memegang kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat agar Sakura tidak meronta-ronta.

"You bastard!" Teriak Sakura, perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya membuat Sasuke marah besar dan menamparnya.

**Plakk!**

Senyuman mengerikan Sasuke membuat Sakura ketakutan. Dia pun berhenti meronta. "Jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon.." Ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan, berharap Sasuke tidak melakukan perbuatan keji tersebut kepadanya.

"Sudah terlanjur, aku akan melakukannya!" Ujar Sasuke keras, suaranya pun terdengar sampai di luar kamar, dan kejadian mengejutkan terjadi.

**Pyarr! **

Kaca hotel di kamar tersebut pecah, dan muncul lah sesosok bayangan dengan jubah putih. "Siapa itu!" Teriak Sasuke keras sembari memutar kepalanya dan melihat disekitarnya.

**Dugg!**

Pukulan keras mengenai leher Sasuke,dan Sasuke pun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hime-sama." Ucap Naruto sembari melihat Sakura dengan posisi tertidur dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura, kemudian Sakura pun memeluk Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya. Kemudian jubah putih yang Naruto pakai dilepas dan dikenakan kepada Hime-sama yang bajunya sudah terbuka dan hanya terlihat dalamannya saja. Setelah beberapa saat….

"Maaf kalau sebelumnya tidak sopan Hime-sama." Ucap Naruto kemudian dia mengangkat Sakura dan keluar dari kamar tersebut sembari meloncat dengan gagahnya.

"E-EHHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Sakura keras, karena sekarang dia berada di ketinggian 10 lantai.

"Hime-sama?"

"Nani?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Wajah Sakura pun memerah.. "Tentu saja, kau kan sudah ditugaskan ayahku untuk melindungiku, baka!" Ujar Sakura sembari memukul kepala kuning Naruto.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 2 END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca just protecting you chapter 2, sebelum keluar alangkah baiknya menyempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview. Maaf kalau wordnya masih sedikit, sebenarnya mau saya perpanjang lagi, tapi masih banyak kerjaan yang harus saya lakukan, gomenasai….

Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter 3.

Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3 (Siapa orang itu?)

_Maaf sekali minna Just Protecting You baru bisa update sekarang, sebelumnya terima kasih bagi semua reader yang merivew dan memberikan saran-saran yang bermanfaat, so happy reading in my fanfict ^^_

_Chapter 3 update!_

_Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (?)_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Nothing romance Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto _

**Just protecting you ..**

**Chapter 3**

**Siapa orang itu?**

"Maaf kalau sebelumnya tidak sopan Hime-sama." Ucap Naruto kemudian dia mengangkat Sakura dan keluar dari kamar tersebut sembari meloncat dengan gagahnya.

"E-EHHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Sakura keras, karena sekarang dia berada di ketinggian 10 lantai.

"Hime-sama?"

"Nani?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Wajah Sakura pun memerah.. "Tentu saja, kau kan sudah ditugaskan ayahku untuk melindungiku, baka!" Ujar Sakura sembari memukul kepala kuning Naruto.

Malam hari yang dingin sampai menusuk tulang, langit biru tua dengan taburan bintang yang bersinar membuat malam hari itu terasa lebih nyata, bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang menambah keindahan pada malam itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 24:00 tengah malam, seseorang berambut kuning terlihat membawa gadis berambut pink turun dari lantai dengan ketinggian yang cukup tinggi.

Naruto masih membawa Sakura yang tidak memakai pakaian dan pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan tersebut, ia pun turun ke bawah dan berlari dengan cepatnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia masih memandangi wajah Naruto yang berada di dekatnya. _"Keren.." _Pikir Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah memerahnya yang sangat manis.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:30 pagi, alarm jam berbunyi, sinar matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya dengan terik dan sedikit panas, ayam berkokok pun menemani Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. _"Dimana aku?" _Batinnya sembari bangun dari tidur lelapnya selimut berwarna putih dan sangat lembut masih menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya, ia pun mengusap-usap bagian bawah matanya. Dan memikirkan hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. _"Kemarin itu aku? Yang benar saja aku tertidur saat Naruto mengangkatku, dan jarak dari hotel sampai sini tidak jauh, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?" _Sakura masih terpikir apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kepadanya, akan tetapi perasaan Sakura mulai merasakan ketakutan dia teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam.

"_Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" _Walaupun ia masih merasakan ketakutan, namun Sakura masih sempat untuk memikirkan keadaan Sasuke yang hampir saja memperkosanya, dia masih peduli dengannya karena Sasuke adalah teman dekatnya, lebih tepatnya adalah teman semasa kecil.

Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamarnya tersebut, setelah ia membuka pintu dilihatnya seorang pria berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sembari memandangi halaman hijau di luar rumah.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan, ia pun mendekati Naruto dengan wajah tersipunya.

"Hime-sama? Nani desuka?" Jawab Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman hijau yang dipenuhi tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga ke arah wajah majikannya yang masih memerah.

"T-terima kasih.." Ucapan itu pun tidak sengaja didengar oleh ayah Sakura yang berjalan melewati jalan itu, _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sakura berterima kasih kepada orang lain?"_ Batin Nabori-san berhenti sejenak dan berdiri dibalik dinding tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun.

Kemudian Naruto membalas ucapan Terima kasih dari Sakura, "Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku juga melakukannya hanya karena perintah tuan Nobori-san…" Sontak jawaban Naruto pun membuat Sakura terpancing emosinya dari ekspresinya ia terlihat sangat marah kepada Naruto.

"_Kenapa dia ini?" _Pikir Sakura yang masih memendam emosinya_. "Eh? Tapi kenapa aku marah? Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya baru saja.." _Tambahnya dalam hati ia masih memikirkan kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah tanpa alasan apapun.

"Maiika, kau benar memang itu tugasmu, tolong jangan sampai kendur ya?" Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto, kemudian gadis berambut pink tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Ha i, Hime-sama." Balas Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan berdiri di dekat jendela sembari mengamati halaman depan yang indah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar halaman dan menghampiri salah satu pelayan yang terlihat sedang sibuk menyiram dan merawat bunga-bunga. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Naruto pun duduk di kursi taman dan memperhatikan pelayan rumah merapikan bunga-bunga yang indah tersebut, pelayan itu pun melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat senyuman pelayan itu langsung membalas senyumannya namun dengan senyuman yang cukup dingin.

Ia pun menghampiri pelayan tersebut. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tawar Naruto yang berusaha membantu pekerjaan pelayan tersebut.

"Naruto-san kah? Ini tolong siram bunga bagian sana ya? mohon bantuannya hehe…" Balas pelayan tersebut sembari memberikan wadah beserta air yang berada di dalamnya.

"Wakata…" Jawab Naruto singkat, ia pun memegang wadah air tersebut dan pergi menyiramkannya di bunga-bunga yang berada di bagian lain dari taman tersebut.

Discription person

Pelayan tersebut memakai pakaian layaknya pelayan istana, dia berambut pendek rambut berwarna biru, bibir dan senyumannya cukup manis, tinggi kira-kira 157 cm, umur masih 20 tahun, dan pelayan tersebut bernama Konan.

Naruto masih menyirami bunga-bunga itu, namun dari wajah dan ekspresinya dia terlihat pucat dan memikirkan sesuatu. Teriakan, jeritan dan hal-hal yang diluar kewajaran masih teringat jelas di otak Naruto, dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukan semua itu? dan karena itulah ia masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang dan mencari apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa desanya.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?.." Suara panggilan terdengar rintih di telinga Naruto, sontak ia terkejut karena Konan telah berada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Konan-san? Gomen-gomen.." Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk rambut kuningnya. Wajahnya masih pucat kedua matanya juga terlihat sedikit gelap.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Konan cemas, karena dari tadi ia melihat Naruto yang melamun dan seperti tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kurang tidur jangan perdulikan aku…" Ujar Naruto yang berusaha tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya masih terlihat dingin, dia pun duduk di kursi yang cukup panjang di taman tersebut. Konan pun juga ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka pun duduk berdua di tengah taman dan kursi yang hanya untuk dua orang saja. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Ucap Naruto kepada Konan.

"Apa?" Jawab Konan singkat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto sebelumnya ia hanya melihat air mancur yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sejak kapan Konan-san? Kerja disini?" Tanya Naruto singkat, walaupun dari wajahnya ia merasa tidak ingin menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini, ia melakukannya karena ia ingin lebih kenal dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Oh, aku pertama kali datang kesini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu…." Setelah berbincang panjang lebar akhirnya Naruto pun mengetahuinya.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Jawab Naruto singkat, dan setelah berbincang panjang lebar. Tidak disadari Naruto dan Konan sudah diperhatikan oleh Sakura yang berada di balik jendela.

"Kalau Naruto-kun sendiri? Bagaimana bisa sampai di tempat ini?" Tanya Konan sembari menatap wajah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, Naruto hanya melihat mata Konan untuk sejenak dan memandanginya, kemudian ia pun menundukkan wajahnya, raut di sekitar matanya menjadi gelap karena teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat. Naruto masih terdiam dan tidak mampu membalas pertanyaan dari Konan.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Konan, Naruto pun menengok ke arah wajah Konan yang melihatinya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang…" Jawab Naruto tersenyum dingin, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Konan tanyakan kepadanya.

"_Si Naruto itu, kenapa dia berduaan dengan pelayan itu!?"_ Batin Sakura marah, ia pun berjalan cepat keluar rumah untuk mendekatinya.

.

.

Sakura pun sampai di tempat Naruto, dan dia hanya melihat mereka berdua sembari berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat tersenyum menyeringai. "Kenapa kalian tidak bekerja? Malah berdua-duaan disini." Tegur Sakura sambil menahan emosinya.

"Gomenasai Hime-sama.." Ucap Konan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, dan dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. "Permisi.." Tambahnya singkat.

Naruto masih terduduk dan melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Gomen Hime-sama.." Ucap Naruto sembari berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura, tinggi yang serasi membuat semua orang akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah dengan sendirinya, Naruto berdiri di dekatnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya, tinggi Sakura dan Naruto juga tidak terpaut cukup jauh Naruto 168 cm sedangkan Sakura 160 cm, mata Sakura masih memandangi wajah Naruto yang hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi, mata berkaca-kaca mulai muncul, dan halusinasinya pun mulai keluar…

"Hime-sama?"

"Hime-sama?"

"Hime-sama?" Setelah tiga kali memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Hime-sama secara berturut-turut Sakura pun langsung tersadar dengan sendirinya.

"Nani?" Jawabnya singkat, _"Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, dia kan hanya seorang pelayan.."_ Ucap Sakura dalam batinnya ia pun tersipu wajah memerahnya dapat dilihat jelas di kedua belahan pipinya yang manis.

"Hari ini kau boleh mengikutiku ke sekolah, wakata?" Ucap Sakura sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan wajah memerahnya, Naruto pun langsung merespon cepat permintaan dari majikannya tersebut. "Yokai Hime-sama.." Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"_Hari ini Hime-sama berbeda dari biasanya, ada apa dengannya?"_ Pikir Naruto yang sempat bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Sakura.

**Di kamar Sakura.**

Gadis berambut pink tersebut sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, seragam berwarna biru dengan kaos kaki yang cukup panjang, bando yang dipasang di kepalanya, sepatu hitam yang mengkilap, semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik dan matang oleh pelayannya, Bagi Sakura penampilan dan kecantikan adalah prioritas yang harus di utamakan, ia pun menyisir rambut pendek berwarna pinknya sambil tersenyum di depan kaca.

"Yosh, sudah siap.." Ucapnya bersemangat. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, di luar rumah sudah menunggu Naruto dengan pakaian seperti anak seumurannya namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari penampilannya ia memakai sepatu berwarna merah, rambut kuningnya disisir menjadi emo dan pakaiannya sangat stylish.

"Itekimatsu!" Ujar Sakura sembari keluar dari rumah mewahnya, dan setelah menutup pintu putih besarnya ia terkejut dengan apa yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa bernampilan seperti ini dengan waktu yang singkat." Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto yang melihat penampilan baru dari Naruto.

"Aku hanya melihat orang-orang seumuranku berjalan di pinggir kota dengan mengenakan pakaian ini, dan aku meniru mereka.." Jelas Naruto dengan jujur.

"Begitu ya? maiika yang terpenting jangan sampai membuatku malu." Ujar Sakura sembari berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan untuk menuju sekolahnya.

"Wakarimasta" Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian ia mengikuti Sakura dengan berjalan di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di Konoha Highschool..

Seperti biasa langkah kaki Sakura yang berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah mendapat banyak perhatian dari siswa siswi yang melihatnya, ia memegang tas yang seperti koper di tangan kanannya, rambut pinknya melayang-layang karena terkena hembusan angin pagi, senyuman di wajahnya juga terpancar jelas dan terlihat sangat manis, semua orang yang berada disana terus memperhatikannya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Sakura-san?"

"Dia memang seperti seorang putri.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, dia memang benar seorang putri!"

"Manisnya.."

Suara suara terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sakura, tapi dia hanya acuh dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya sampai suasana pun berubah setelah laki-laki berambut kuning berjalan di belakang Sakura dan mengikutinya.

"Eh, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa dia pacar Sakura?"

"Uso, tidak mungkin Sakura mempunyai pacar, yang hanya bisa menjadi pacarnya hanyalah Sasuke.."

Perkataan siswa siswi tersebut membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, dia pun terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal yang berada di sekitarnya dan tetap berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berada di depannya.

Sakura pun sampai di pintu utama Sekolah, dan saat dia ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto memegang tangan halus Sakura dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.. "Hime-sama, akan aku bukakan pintu ini untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka pintu ini." Ujar Naruto, dia pun membukakan pintu itu. Sakura hanya terdiam namun untuk sesaat wajahnya memerah karena tangannya baru saja di pegang oleh Naruto.

Sakura pun memasuki bagian dalam sekolah, ia pun membuka lokersnya seperti biasa banjir surat menemani lokernya yang ia buka, "Banyak sekali surat hari ini.." Ia pun tidak memperdulikannya dan menutup kembali lokers tersebut dan bergegas untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto masih mengikuti Sakura.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, Naruto.." Ujar Sakura sembari melihat Naruto yang berhenti berjalan karena Sakura juga berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Tapi Hime-sama, teman anda yang kemarin satu kelas dengan anda kan, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang berbahaya lagi kepada anda jadi perbolehkan aku untuk mengikuti Hime-sama?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat cemas dengan situasi majikannya.

"_Benar juga.. apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto"_ Pikirnya sejenak, Sakura pun berbicara lagi kepada Naruto. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut.." Ucap Sakura sembari berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hai…" Jawab Naruto singkat, ia pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

**Di kelas.**

"Siapa laki-laki yang berada di dekat Sakura itu?" Mungkin itu adalah pemikiran dan kata-kata yang sudah berada di benak seluruh siswa siswi yang berada satu kelas dengan Sakura, mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu Sakura hanya diam saja, sampai ia melihat teman dekatnya menghampiri dirinya.

"Hey Sakura?" Suara teriakan Ino pun menjadi pelan karena ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di sekitar Sakura.

Sakura sedang duduk di bangkunya dan Naruto berdiri di belakang Sakura sembari melipat tangannya dan mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang yang dinilainya mencurigakan.

"Nani?" Jawab Sakura singkat. Ino pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah seharusnya ditanyakan kepada Sakura.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran, Sakura terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaan Ino namun Ino menyahut penjelasannya dan berbicara lagi. "Apa jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?" Tambah Ino serius.

"Ehhh? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, dia hanya pelayan.." Jawaban itu pun membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas terkejut, suara keras Sakura membuat semua orang bisa mendengarnya, dan suara keras itu disebabkan oleh pertanyaan Ino yang mendadak mengejutkannya.

Sakura pun terlihat menutupi mulutnya, wajah memerah masih menyelimuti Sakura, ia hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"_Huh? Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan_" Pikir Sakura, bel pun berbunyi, semua murid pun memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, dan guru sudah terlihat akan memasuki kelas yang akan di ajarnya.

"Selamat pagi semu-.." Guru yang sudah berada di depan papan tulis berhenti mengucapkan selamat pagi karena dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang masih berdiri di belakang sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?" Ucap Sensei memberi perintah, ia memakai kacamata dan sudah tua, jadi maklum semua yang berada di kelas sudah dianggapnya sebagai murid.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. tapi Sakura yang mendengar perintah dari Sensei langsung berbicara kepada Naruto. "Duduklah di kursi ini.." Ucap Sakura yang menunjuk kursi dimana tempat tersebut adalah bangku dari Sasuke, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini.

"Sesuai perintah anda Hime-sama.." Naruto pun hanya patuh terhadap apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sakura, dia tidak memperdulikan perintah orang lain karena dia sudah mengabdi kepada Nobori-san ayah dari Sakura. Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas hanya memperhatikan tingkah polah dari Naruto sampai suara Sensei membuat semua murid kembali fokus ke depan lagi.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya…" Sensei pun memulai pelajaran Matematika dan dia membuat soal di papan tulis dan menyuruh salah satu murid untuk maju ke depan.

Sensei tersebut dari tadi terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan rambut bergaya emonya dan memakai pakaian biasa, "Kamu, rambut kuning maju kerjakan soal ini.." Ujar Sensei sembari menunjuk Naruto untuk maju ke depan, akan tetapi Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Huh? Memang hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.." Gumam Sakura sembari menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia menyuruh Naruto untuk maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang Sensei maksud.

"Hey Naruto maju dan kerjakan soal itu" Ucap Sakura yang memperintah Naruto untuk berjalan ke depan papan tulis dan mengerjakan soal yang dibuat oleh Sensei tersebut.

"Wakarimasta" Naruto pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya." Pikir Sakura dengan nada bosannya, karena ia tahu Naruto tidak pernah bersekolah sama sekali.

Kemudian semua pandangan murid hanya tertuju kepada Naruto yang sedang berdiri dan mengerjakan soal Matematika yang cukup sulit, perlahan-lahan tulisan Naruto membuat rangkaian dan lama kelamaan rangkaian tersebut menjadi sebuah jawaban dan semua murid pun terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Apa ini? Ini adalah jawaban yang sangat sempurna…" Teriak Sensei kegirangan, ia pun terus menerus mengamati jawaban Naruto yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Whoa? Semua murid pun takjub dengan kecerdasan pelayan Sakura itu.

"Luar biasa, padahal dia hanya seorang pelayan.."

"Dia cerdas sekali.."

"Keren!" Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas terus menerus menggumankan dan membicarakan tentang Naruto, sampai seorag gadis yang cukup populer pun mulai menyukainya.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Ucap Kurotsuchi sembari tersenyum.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 3 END**

_Mungkin hanya segini saja chapter 3 dari Just Protectin_g _You, terima kasih sudah membaca sempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview saran dan kritikjuga akan saya terima._

_Yosh sampai jumpa di chapter 4, see you_

_Setelah ini chapter 17 dari Battle 100 akan saya update! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 (Kenangan)

_Maaf Minna, updatenya telat soalnya speedy instans gak bisa diakses tadi, nih baru aja ke warnet, langsung saya update, yosh selamat membaca ^^_

_Chapter 4 update!_

_Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku (?) from original story Naruto_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Nothing romance Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto _

**Just protecting you ..**

**Chapter 4**

**Kenangan**

Masih di dalam kelas yang gaduh dan ramai karena semua itu disebabkan oleh pelayan super keren milik Sakura Haruno. "Namaku Naruto desu, Yoroshiku Onegai Shimatsu!" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya seraya memperkenalkan diri dihadapan semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas, para gadis pun berteriak seperti kesetanan, "Naruto kah! Kakkoi!"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Nanti jalan-jalan sama aku ya!" Semua teriakan itu berasal dari gadis-gadis yang mendadaK histeris karena kehadiran sosok pelayan yang diidam-idamkan banyak orang kaya.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan bingung dengan ucapan-ucapan tersebut, guru yang berdiri hanya tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan ia duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

"Anak itu cerdas bukan main, dia berhasil mengerjakan soal sesulit ini dengan mudah.." Pikir sensei tersenyum kepada Naruto yang berjalan menuju bangkunya, Naruto berjalan, semua gadis pun memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dan hal itu mengundang beberapa reaksi keras dari para laki-laki yang sedikit kesal dibuatnya atau bisa dibilang "Cemburu hihi.."

Sakura yang memperhatikan dan mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis di dalam kelas, merasakan kekesalan entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu dan ia menganggap Naruto hanyalah miliknya.

"Hey Mr populer!" Ujar Sakura seraya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Mr populer? Apa yang anda bicarakan, Hime-sama?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Hime katakan kepadanya.

"Pikirkan sendiri…" Jawab Sakura singkat, dia masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. Naruto terdiam membisu ia tidak berani membalas perkataan Hime-sama terkadang ia tidak mengerti, kenapa dengan sifat Hime-sama? Padahal saat pertama bertemu dengan Naruto, ia terlihat cuek dan angkuh sekali, bahkan untuk memanggil nama Naruto pun sangat jarang, tapi sekarang perubahan apa ini…

Naruto masih terlalu polos untuk menjabarkan semua kejadian yang menimpa Hime-sama, dan perubahan yang dialaminya setelah Naruto menyelamatkannya 2 kali di hari yang sama.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti.." Pikirnya seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Duduklah, semua orang memperhatikanmu" Ucap Sakura pelan. Naruto hanya memandanginya dan terlepas dari lamunannya seketika itu ia duduk di bangku Sasuke. Semua mata hanya tertuju kepada Naruto, dan setelah ia duduk ,sensei pun melanjutkan penjelasannya sampai akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

_Kringg Kringg Kringg_

Semua murid keluar dan menuju ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, dan gadis-gadis yang lumayan cantik dan kaya mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto, yang duduk sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik murid laki-laki yang mencurigakan.

"Hey Naruto.." Sapa gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kurotsuchii gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek itu cukup populer di kalangan murid-murid Konoha Highschool, dan terdapat rumor yang mengatakan Sasuke pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya *hanya sebetas rumor.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari murid laki-laki dan menoleh kepadanya. "Ha i.." Jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Melihat ekspresi dari Naruto, Kurotsuchii cukup terkejut. "Apa apaan orang ini, tatapannya begitu dingin seolah-olah tidak ada yang ia pikirkan"

"Watashi Kurotsuchi desu.." Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu pun memberanikandiri untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto dan berusaha menjabat tangannya, Naruto pun menjabat tangannya dan membalas ucapannya.

"Orewa Naruto desu, Yoroshiku Onegai shimatsu.." Langkah awal pun dapat dengan mudah dilakukan oleh Kurotsuchi dengan kecantikannya ia dapat meluluhkan hati Naruto, mungkin itu yang sedang Kurotsuchi pikirkan, meskipun Naruto tidak peduli dengan jabatan tangan tersebut dan dia hanya menghormati serta menghargai uluran salam perkenalan itu.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun terpancing emosinya, yang tadinya bersifat acuh dan tidak peduli sekarang ia mencari perhatian dari Naruto, dan menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan di kantin. "Naruto, belikan aku makanan di kantin.." Ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingnya, Kurotsuchi hanya terdiam dan tidak berani menyela pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ha i Hime-sama." Jawab Naruto jelas, ia pun menerima uang dari Sakura dan bergegas untuk segera ke kantin.

"Hime?" Kurotsuchi terkejut dengan panggilan Naruto untuk Sakura yang memanggilnya tuan putri. "Hee? Sakura? Dia memanggilmu Hime?" Ucap Kurotsuchi yang masih terkejut dan ia menanyakannya kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Naruto kan pelayanku.." Jawab Sakura tersenyum menyeringai, ia masih mengklaim tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Naruto.

"Sonna?" Ujar Kurotsuchi pelan. Dia merasa kalah bersaing, walaupun Sakura belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Semua laki-laki yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto bersama 2 gadis yang sangat cantik dan populer barusan, membuat mereka geram terhadap Naruto, dan memutusukan untuk…

"Apa kita harus menghajarnya.." Ucap Lee kepada Kiba yang terlihat geram dan marah.

"Itu ide yang bagus, akan aku tunjukkan ketakutan yan sebenarnya walaupun ia pelayan Sakura, mungkin saja ia sangat lemah dan mengaku-ngaku menjadi orang yang kuat.." Balas Kiba yang menyuruh beberapa rekannya untuk berkumpul, mereka pun mendiskusikannya di pojok kelas dan menyepakati rencana yang telah Kiba buat.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kantin, tapi ia bingung karena ini adalah kunjungannya untuk pertama kali di sekolah yang sangat luas dan lebar ini maklum Konoha Highschool adalah sekolah berstandar internasional. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa tahu tujuannya. Sampai ia melihat 2 orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan membawa bingkisan, Naruto pikir pasti itu dari kantin, dan Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ano Sumimasen.. bisakah anda memberitahuku dimana letak kantin?" Tanya Naruto penuh sopan santun, spontan 2 gadis yang ditanyai itu wajahnya memerah tertutama gadis berambut hitam dengan lensa berwarna putihnya.

"Ha—ha-ha-hai…" Jawab gadis itu, namun ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan dimana letak detail tempat yang Naruto maksud. Mendengar pembicaraan itu gadis yang satunya pun mengambil alih pembicaraan dan membalas pertanyaan Naruto, "Maaf orang ini pemalu, jadi biar aku yang memberitahumu.." Jawab gadis dengan rambut yang diikat menjadi 2 dan berbentuk bundar.

Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan dari gadis itu. "Terima kasih banyak, etoo.."

"Watashi Tenten dan ini Hinata.." Jawab Tenten sembari menunjuk Hinata dengan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Tenten san dan Hinata san kah? Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, ja." Naruto pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Wajah Hinata masih memerah, Tenten hanya memperhatikannya. "Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Tenten kebingungan. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke kelas.." Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan kantin yang dimaksud Hime-sama, "Pasti itu kantinnya.." Pikirnya sembari melihat orang-orang yang berkerumun menjadi 1 dan berdesak-desakan.

"Siapa itu?"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya?"

"Dia tampan, apakah dia murid pindahan?"

Naruto masih berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata tersebut, rambut kuning lurus bergaya emo dengan wajah maskulin dan mata berwana biru langit membuat semua gadis bisa dengan mudah jatuh ditangannya, meskipun begitu, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan para gadis-gadis karena yang berada dipikirannya sekarang adalah …. Iya benar balas dendam dan melindungi Hime-sama.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka membicarakan apa? tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakanku? Tapi entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak begitu peduli, karena aku tidak dibutuhkan oleh dunia ini, betul sekali dunia tidak membutuhkanku, aku dibuang, ditelantarkan, dan semua kebahagiaanku diambil oleh dunia yang tidak masuk akal ini…" Naruto melamun dan mengenang masa lalunya yang sangat mengerikan.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa makanan di kantin ia pun berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas Hime-sama.. ia melewati tangga dan berjalan menaiki tangga tersebut, ia membawa bungkus berwarna hitam yang isinya terdapat beberapa makanan untuk Sakura.

"Hey kau!" Seru Kiba yang sudah menunggunya di tangga tersebut. Naruto pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Kiba, Lee dan beberapa temannya sudah menunggunya. Kiba pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Apa kau mau membuat masalah disini!" Ujar Kiba menyeringai, ia pun memutari Naruto dan membicarakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau ini siapa? Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi populer dan bersikap sombong seperti ini, Ha? kau hanyalah pelayan !" Bentak Kiba mulai emosi, Naruto hanya diam dan mendengar cercaannya.

Dan teman-teman Kiba hanya berdiri dan melototi Naruto. "Jadi apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?" Tanggap Naruto langsung ke intinya. Kiba pun marah dan memukul Naruto yang sudah berada dihadapannya, karena Naruto berbicara dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa berekspresi sedikit pun, tidak ada rasa takut di dalam pikirannya.

Tangan kanan Kiba mengepal dengan eratnya dan memukulkannya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto hanya menghindar dan menghindar sampai kedua teman Kiba pun turun tangan dan memegangi tubuhnya dari belakang. "Jika kau macam-macam maka inilah akibatnya…" Ujar Kiba menyeringai, ia bersiap-siap memberikan pelajaran kepada Naruto dan memukulkan pukulannya dengan keras.

"Rasakan!"

"Jika aku melawan mereka, maka Hime-sama akan terkena getahnya, sebaiknya aku …" Pukulan mendarat keras di perut Naruto, satu, dua, tiga, dan beberapa pukulan mendarat keras di bagian tubuhnya, wajah, perut, pipi, semuanya terkena pukulan dari Kiba.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku…" Ucap Kiba tersenyum puas ia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah babak belur dihajarnya. "Ini tidak sakit.." Pikirnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas Sakura. Meskipun begitu Naruto masih tetap merasakan kesakitan karena ia hanyalah manusia biasa, ia juga punya perasaan rasa sakit terkena pukulan dan rasa sakit yang melukai hatinya menjadi satu dan itu bisa dirasakan jelas oleh Naruto, akan tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari siapapun dan berusaha tetap tegar menjalani kehidupannya.

"Kau lama sekali!" Seru Sakura marah, Naruto pun memberikan bingkisan yang ia beli. Sakura membukanya dan memakannya. Naruto pun hanya berdiri dan memperhatikannya.

Naruto masih berdiri *menunggu perintah.

"Huh? Duduklah…" Naruto langsung duduk dan memandang ke depan dimana papan tulis sudah berada disana. Kiba yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Bagaimana dia bisa, kembali secepat ini…" Pikirnya emosi. Kedua temannya pun juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Naruto duduk dan termenung, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu karena tidak sengaja ia melihat Hime-sama sedang asyik memakan makanannya.

FLASHBACK

"Okaeri.."

"Tadaima.."

Naruto kecil pulang dari sekolahnya, "Ka-san memasak apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur. "Naruto, kesini!" Seru Ayahnya sembari tersenyum dan memanggil Naruto, Naruto pun berlari menuju ayah dan membalas senyumannya seraya memeluk ayahnya.

"Jangan ganggu ibu dulu, dia sedang memasak untuk kita hihi." Ujar Ayah Naruto keras agar Ibu bisa mendengarnya dan tambah bersemangat memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua.

"Hihihi.." Naruto tertawa dan tersenyum lepas. Tanpa beban dan pikiran apapun, dia merasa kebahagiaan yang sudah dialaminya sekarang adalah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya dan dia tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir.

"Silahkan.." Ucap Ibu Naruto sembari menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang sangat lezat.

"Dari baunya saja, ini sangat enak.. hehehe.." Ujar Naruto, Ayah dan Ibunya tertawa mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Makan yang banyak ya Naruto.." Naruto pun memakan dengan lahapnya dan tersenyum.

"Ha i.."

FLASHBACK END.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sakura yang melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

Naruto langsung mengusap air matanya "Maaf Hime-sama, jangan perdulikan ini.." Jawab Naruto tersenyum walaupun senyumannya masih terlihat kaku dan sangat berbeda dengan senyumannya waktu dulu.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari diri Naruto, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menanyakannya, walaupun begitu dia terlihat sangat mencemaskan Naruto yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata seperti telah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

Bel selesai istirahat pun berbunyi, Sakura dan Naruto mulai memperhatikan pelajaran lagi, Naruto tidak begitu peduli dan hanya memperhatikan sekeliling Hime-sama sampai semua pelajaran telah selesai dan waktu pulang pun akhirnya tiba.

"Akhirnya kita pulang.."

"Aku ingin cepat sampai ke rumah."

"Hari yang melelahkan.."

Semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelas 1 per 1, dan sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto masih menunggu Hime untuk pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang…"

"Ha i"

Naruto dan Sakura pun pulang dan berjalan menyelusuri trotoar, dia pun berjalan melewati jalanan yang tidak asing bagi Naruto, spontan Naruto terkejut.

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam ia pun berhenti berjalan sejenak dan mengenang masa lalunya, "Aku pernah duduk disini sambil meminta uang kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, hidup disini, makan disini, belajar disini, dan melihat langit dari sini, melihat orang-orang tersenyum senang, melihat orang-orang membeli sesuatu, itu merupakan sebagian kenanganku yang kelam. Meskipun kenangan itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku, namun apa yang telah aku lalui sekarang ini adalah perjalanan dan siklus hidup yang harus aku jalani, sampai aku menemukan tujuan baru. Dan aku sekarang masih memegang tujuan lama.." Naruto membayangkan dirinya yang duduk dipinggir jalan sambil memakan bingkisan yang ia beli dari uang hasil meminta-minta dan mencari sampah yang bisa dijual.

Angin menerpa rambut kuning Naruto, matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. "Kenapa kau berhenti? Naruto!"

"Ha-hai!" Jawab Naruto seraya berlari menyusul Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Haha, jadi benar Naruto ikut denganmu ke sekolah.."

"Kenapa ayah tertawa" Pembicaraan antara Ayah dan Anak di ruang makan sambil menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Baguskan? Jadi anak tercinta ayah bisa aman kapanpun dan dimanapun." Ujar Ayah Sakura bahagia.

"Benar sih, tapi kan Naruto hanyalah pelayan." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Pelayankah? Jika dia bukan pelayan bagaimana?"

"Ha? Maksud Ayah!" Ujar Sakura terkejut, ia masih memakan makanannya. "Jangan-jangan.." Lanjut Sakura yang tidak jadi memakan suapan terakhirnya.

"Iya benar hehe.." Balas Ayah Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto masih terduduk di kamarnya sambil membuka beberapa buku kusam yang menjadi kenangan masa lalunya, ia tersenyum dan membaca kembali buku-buku tersebut, "Buku ini, sangat berharga bagiku." Tertulis di situ panduan tentang bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal matematika yang sulit dan buku - buku lainnya yang hanya berisi panduan-panduan tentang mengerjakan soal kelas SMA, dia memperlajarinya saat berumur 14 tahun.

"Buku ini akan aku simpan.." Senyum Naruto seraya mengambil buku dan meletakkannya di rak.

Dan seketika itu, kentukan pintu terdengar jelas, "Ha i" Ucap Naruto yang mendengar ketukan pintu itu dan bergegas untuk membukanya.

"Nobori-san?" Ucap Naruto seraya mempersilahkannya masuk. "Ada apa ya?" Nobori dan Naruto telah duduk di kasur yang sama dan Nobori-san hendak memberitahukan kepada Naruto tentang apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Naruto-kun? Apa tadi kau mengikuti Sakura sampai ke sekolah?"

"Ha i" Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Jadi begitu ya? aku punya permintaan untukmu, bagaimana jika kau bersekolah disana?" Ujar Nobori-san yang langsung berbicara kepada inti permasalahannya.

Sontak Naruto terkejut, "Tapi.." Ia berusaha menyangkal dan memberikan alasan.

"Soal biaya dan administrasi biarkan aku yang mengurus, kau hanya fokus terhadap pelajaran dan berpikir tentang masa depanmu.." Nobori-san begitu baik, ia mau membayar semua keperluan Naruto, Naruto pun hanya terdiam, senang atau sedih tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Naruto lah yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku hanya seorang pelayan dan aku juga tidak pantas belajar di tempat seperti itu, jika aku di sekolahkan disitu aku hanya akan membebani Nobori-san dan membuat Hime-sama malu.." Pungkas Naruto yang berusaha memberikan alasan walaupun sebenarnya ia mau, hanya saja ia merasa tidak pantas untuk bersekolah di tempat seperti itu yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang kaya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, kau juga mempunyai hak untuk menuntut ilmu dan memikirkan masa depanmu, kau juga mempunyai cita-cita kan? Maka gapailah cita-citamu itu dan wujudkanlah" Jawab Nobori-san.

"Cita-cita kah?" Pikir Naruto sejenak.

Suasana malam, suara jangkrik benar-benar terasa saat Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan Nobori-san untuk beberapa menit. Tidak ada alasan lagi, tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa diucapkan dan menjawab perkataan Nobori-san, dan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menerima dan berusaha untuk yang terbaik.

Naruto mulai berpikir, jika ada sekolah pasti juga ada beasiswa.

"Ano Nobori-san?"

"Nani?"

Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut, dan Nobori-san pun merespon dengan positif terlihat jelas dengan wajah sumringahnya, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan "Naruto kau anak yang baik.." Perkataan itu hanya diucapkan di dalam hati, namun Nobori-san masih berpikir tentang anak yang baik ini….

"Ada apa dengan masa lalunya?"

Keesokan harinya.

Semua murid mulai berdatangan di sekolah, terlihat beberapa perempuan dan laki-laki yang populer disambut dengan hangat oleh siswa-siswi yang berada di sekolah, dan sampai pada akhirnya..

Guru memasuki kelas Sakura, ia berjalan pelan dan berhenti di depan papan tulis seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi, para murid pun menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Minna, mohon perhatiannya sebentar, kelas ini akan kehadiran murid baru.."

"He? Dare?"

"Apakah laki-laki?"

"Aku hanya ingin perempuan yang cantik?"

Semua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut sudah penasaran dengan murid baru yang akan datang. "Silahkan masuk.."

Ia berjalan pelan seraya memakai baju sekolah rambut kuningnya membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas itu langsung tahu.

"Orewa Naruto desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimatsu.."

"Naruto!" Seru beberapa gadis yang melihatnya dengan membawa tas pegangan dan di taruh dipunggungnya.

"Keren.." Pikir Sakura dengan wajah memerahnya. "Heh apa yang aku pikirkan, dia hanyalah pelayanku.." Batin Sakura sembari menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia kan yang waktu itu?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di samping Sakura, namun Sakura sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan tidak begitu memperdulikan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadi tidak peduli dengan disekitarnya sekarang berubah dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 4 END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya ^^ saran dan kritik juga saya tunggu.

Sekedar info khusus untuk reader yang suka membaca fict-fict buatanku.

Battle 100 : update setiap hari senin

We cant life without you : update setiap hari rabu

Just protecting you : update setiap hari jum'at.

Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter 5, jaa!


	5. Chapter 5 (Saingan)

_Hari jumat waktunya update Just Protecting You, meskipun yang baca sedikit akan tetap saya lanjutkan sampai tamat… selamat membaca ^^_

_Chapter 5 update!_

_Gaje, Typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.._

_Pairing: NaruSaku. From original story Naruto_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Nothing romance Nothing special_

_Author-Yoshino_

_Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto _

**Just protecting you ..**

**Chapter 5**

**Saingan**

Naruto tersenyum dengan dingin kepada teman-temannya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya, tatapannya pun berubah saat memandangi Sasuke yang juga memperhatikannya. "Itu orang yang hampir menyelakai Hime-sama, kenapa dia masih berani berangkat ke sekolah? Apalagi sekarang dia masih duduk di sebelahnya." Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto kun? Kamu bisa duduk di disebelah Sakura" Ucap Sensei yang menyuruh Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura, jadi sekarang Sakura diampit oleh 2 orang cowok yang super keren dan cool. Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas pun ekspresinya berubah ada yang iri, ada yang bilang Kyaa! Ada yang cemberut, dan rata2 mereka bilang. "Gadis paling manis di Konoha Highschool diapit oleh Sasuke cowok keren dan smart, dan disampingnya duduk cowok berambut kuning dengan gaya emonya yang sangat stylish, meskipun ia pelayan namun dia tidak seperti statusnya, dia sangat keren!" Teriak beberapa gadis sembari meneriaki 3 orang tersebut.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan ocehan para gadis tersebut, Sakura tersenyum menanggapi teriakan mereka sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang berada dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa mereka ini?"

"Yosh buka buku paket IPA!" Seru Sensei yang bersemangat untuk mengajari murid-muridnya teringat ini masih pagi.

"Ha i!" Jawab semua murid keras terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ipa kah? Ini dia, aku tidak sabar untuk belajar, ini ini adalah harapanku yang sudah lama aku impikan, terima kasih Nobori-san.." Pikir Naruto seraya mengingat Nobori-san yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum?- Tapi dia sangat manis.." Batin Sakura dalam hatinya sembari melihat Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum.

Naruto terus memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius ia terus menulis dan menulis apa yang guru terangkan kepadanya, dan dia juga mengambil beberapa kalimat yang penting untuk dicatat di notebook kecilnya, semua murid yang memperhatikannya pun hanya terdiam dan takjub dengan apa yang dia lakukan, mereka pun juga langsung ikut-ikutan untuk memperhatikan Sensei, Naruto yang masih sibuk memperhatikan pun hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

Dan setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya bel berbunyi, seperti biasanya murid-murid mulai pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Naruto terlihat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke,

"Kau, jangan pernah menganggu Hime-sama lagi.." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, seperti tatapan sehabis membunuh seseorang. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun sedikit gemetaran, dia yang biasanya memasang wajah polosnya, kali ini wajahnya mulai berkeringat dengan sendirinya. "Kenapa tatapannya sangat menakutkan? Apa yang terjadi?" Pikir Sasuke sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto pun pergi berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hey Naruto, jangan berlebihan kepada Sasuke.." Tegur Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka yang bersitegang. Naruto mengepal tangannya. Dan berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Maafkan aku Hime-sama, sekali lagi maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu marah.." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum di depan Sakura, karena dia tidak ingin melukai hati Hime-sama. Tapi kenapa Sakura masih tetap saja membela Sasuke yang notebene hampir memperkosanya. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya sebagian pendapat yang bisa membuatnya masuk akal. Teman semasa kecil, dan Sakura masih berpikir, "Pasti ada suatu hal yang mengganggu Sasuke sampai ia berani melakukan itu kepadaku." Pikir Sakura tertunduk lesu. Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Ujar Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di luar.." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Wajah Sakura pun memerah dibuatnya. Gadis berambut pink itu langsung berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk dibelakangnya. "Jangan salah paham, aku belum memaafkanmu, aku juga tidak akan berbicara lagi kepadamu untuk sementara waktu, karena aku masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu.." Ujar Sakura menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, Sasuke pun menoleh kepadanya seraya berkata sesuatu. "Terdapat banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui di dunia ini, aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku, karena memang perbuatanku sangat tidak masuk akal, namun suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya, kenapa aku melakukan itu.." Ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu terhadap Sakura. Sasuke pun berdiri dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hey tunggu, apa yang kau maksud?" Panggil Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia maksud, sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui?" Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri, ia masih belum begitu mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud, namun ia berusaha memahami perkataan tersebut.

Naruto berjalan pelan, seraya membaca buku yang berada di tangannya. Ia terus membaca sampai tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan dan sapaan para gadis yang berada di sampingnya. "Keren!"

"Rambut kuning itu keren sekali! Kya!"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan gadis-gadis tersebut, dan dia pun tetap melanjutkan berjalannya. Ia menaiki tangga dan sampai tempat tujuannya. Pintu dibukanya seketika itu semilir angin menghembus menerbangkan rambut kuning Naruto dan kertas-kertas dibukunya berbalik dengan cepat. "Sejuk" Batinnya dalam hati, ia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk dimana ada seseorang yang sudah duduk disana. Tapi Naruto belum sadar karena ia masih sibuk membaca buku tersebut. Naruto tersenyum seraya masih memperhatikan buku yang dipegangnya, dia duduk tepat di samping gadis berambut piraang dengan gaya rambut seperti Naruto.

Gadis tersebut hanya memandangi Naruto dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "Dia kan, pelayannya Sakura?" Batin Ino sembari memperhatikan senyuman Naruto yang masih membaca bukunya.

"Tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja, padahal kan ada gadis di sebelahnya?" Tutur Ino heran. "Dan lagi aku belum pernah melihat senyuman semanis ini, diantara laki-laki yang aku kenal, mungkin senyumannya yang paling manis, dan aku berpikir dia sangat jarang tersenyum" Pikir Ino yang masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ano?" Ucap Ino untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto kepadanya. Naruto pun menengok ke samping dimana Ino sudah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang disini." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, tapi memang dia tidak tahu jika Ino sudah berada di sampingnya dari tadi.

"Tidak masalah hehe.." Ino pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Naruto berkenalan. "Salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino, mohon bantuannya ya"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto.." Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum, senyuman palsu masih ia perlihatkan, tepatnya seperti senyuman Sai.

Mereka pun saling tersenyum namun sesuatu membuyarkan pikiran Naruto, dia merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengan Ino sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Kapan? Naruto masih belum mengingat sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Naruto melamun untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Ino memandangi langit dan berkata sesuatu, "Kau tahu? Disini adalah tempat yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk merenung, melamun dan menyejukkan pikiran dari masalah-masalah yang tidak henti-hentinya menghampiriku.. eh maaf aku malah berbicara seperti ini.." Ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Teruskan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya.." Jawab Naruto tersenyum sembari menutup bukunya dan meletakannya di tempat duduk tersebut tepatnya di sampingnya.

"Hehe, pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini adalah saat aku tidak tahu arah untuk keluar sekolah dan pulang, karena memang sekolah yang luas dan lebar ini sangat membingungkan, aku tidak tahu jalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah keluar sekolah sampai aku sampai di lantai paling atas di Konoha Hihghschool ini, kemudian aku menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempatku beristirahat dan memikirkan masalah-masalah yang menimpaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, namun aku takut untuk kembali ke rumah, mereka selalu bertengkar tanpa memperdulikan keberadaanku.." Tanpa disadari Ino meneteskan air matanya, dia teringat kejadian-kejadian yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya, "Berusahalah yang terbaik, aku yakin mereka akan mendengarkanmu, pasti." Ucap Naruto untuk meredakan kegelisahan Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, dari wajahmu dan rambutmu itu, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.." Ujar Ino yang mengganti topic pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba, karena dia juga tahu, tidak mungkin dia menceritakan masalah keluarganya kepada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Dia berpikiran sama denganku? Namun dia juga tidak mengingatnya.." Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, dia masih memandangi mata Ino yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku juga merasa sudah pernah bertemu denganmu, namun aku juga tidak ingat dengan pertemuan kita." Naruto juga membicarakan apa yang berada dipikirannya, Ino terkejut, dia mulai mengingatnya.

"Mungkinkah kau? yang tersenyum waktu itu.." Ino pun membicarakan sebagian ingatannya yang perlahan-lahan muncul kembali. Dia mengingat anak kecil dengan baju hijau yang lusuh tersenyum kepadanya.

Pertemuan 10 tahun yang lalu, Ino mulai mengingat wajah manis dari anak jalanan.

"Dia tersenyum kepadaku? Sambil mengatakan "Terima kasih""

"Jangan-jangan kau yang waktu itu.." Ujar Naruto yang mengingat kembali gadis berambut pirang yang 10 tahun lalu telah bertemu dengannya.

FLASHBACK

Di pinggir jalan, hari yang sangat terik panas yang menyilaukan, Naruto berjalan di trotoar, ia baru saja pulang dari bekerja, anak manis dengan rambut kuning yang keren itu terlihat kelelahan, cara berjalannya yang tertatih membuat semua orang berpikir demikian, baju yang lusuh dan kotor membuat orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya memandang rendah dirinya, namun ia tetap tersenyum melihat tatapan dari orang-orang yang memandang rendah dirinya tersebut, karena mereka tidak tahu kepedihan apa yang sudah dirasakan anak berumur 6 tahun itu.

Naruto masih berjalan menyelusuri trotoar sampai ia melihat ibu dan anak yang berjalan di depannya, dompet yang dipegang ibunya pun tidak sengaja terjatuh di trotoar tersebut, Naruto yang melihatnya pun berlari dan mengambil dompet itu, jika orang-orang jahat yang berada di posisi Naruto sekarang, mungkin mereka akan berlari dan mengambilnya untuk diri sendiri, namun Naruto berbeda ia mengambil dompet itu dan dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Naruto tidak terbiasa berbicara jadi dia hanya menggunakan kode atau tingkah laku untuk berinteraksi, ia pun menarik baju ibu berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Ibu itu seraya berbalik ke arahnya. Ino juga berbalik ke arah Naruto sambil memperhatikan dari ujung kaki dan ujung kepalanya. Ino terkejut dia merasa jijik dengan Naruto, pendapat yang menyakitkan.

Naruto pun menundukkan kepala sembari memberikan dompet tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini kan dompetku? Hah terima kasih banyak, aku tidak menyadari kalau dompet itu terjatuh, disitu terdapat barang-barang yang penting, sekali lagi terima kasih.." Tanpa menghiraukan kelusuhan dan kekotoran Naruto, ibu tersebut pun berterima kasih kepadanya seraya mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan ibu itu pun menawari sesuatu kepada Naruto, "Kau mau apa? akan ibu belikan?" Ujar Ibu itu tersenyum sambil menyesuaikan badannya dengan tinggi badan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dia pun melihat sebotol minuman es yang terlihat segar yang sedang diminum oleh anak dari ibu tersebut. Ibu itu pun hanya memperhatikan tatapan dari Naruto. Dan dia tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan untuk sekarang.

"Jadi kamu mau minuman yang dibawa Ino ya?" Ucap Ibu Ino tersenyum. Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan.

"Ino berikan minuman itu kepada anak ini ya?" Ibu Ino menyuruh Ino untuk memberikan minuman yang dipegangnya kepada Naruto, namun Ino pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau, dia terlalu kotor." Ujar Ino yang tidak memperdulikan perasaan Naruto, Naruto terdiam dengan perasaan sakit dihatinya, namun ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hey Ino! Jangan seperti itu, nanti Mama belikan minuman itu lagi.." Ibu Ino pun membujuk anaknya tersebut untuk memberikan minumannya kepada Naruto.

"2 ya?" Ucap Ino tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan minuman itu kepadanya.." Ino pun memberikan minuman itu kepada Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum sambil memegang minuman yang terlihat menyegarkan tersebut.

"Anak baik, aku pulang dulu ya, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa hubungi nomer telepon ini.." Ibu Ino pun memberikan tanda pengenalnya kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya menerimanya tanpa tahu apa fungsi benda yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Kemudian Ibu dan Anak itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, saat Ino berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya ia sempat menengok ke belakang dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

"Terima kasih…." Ucap Naruto tersenyum bahagia, ia masih memegang minuman dan tanda pengenal yang diberikan oleh Ibu Ino kepadanya.

FLASHBACK END..

Naruto tersenyum kepada Ino dan mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya "Sekali lagi, Terima kasih!" Tutur Naruto, wajah Ino pun langsung memerah dibuatnya. "T-tidak masalah, itukan hanya minuman biasa.." Jawab Ino menyembunyikan wajah memerah dan rasa malunya.

"Tapi minuman itu sangat menyegarkan, aku ingin meminumnya lagi." Jawab Naruto seraya melihat langit biru yang tidak berawan.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan memberikan minuman itu setiap hari untukmu.." Ucap Ino dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmph!"

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, terima kasih Ino.." Jawab Naruto tersenyum, gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya seperti rambut Naruto itu berpikir sejenak.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya"

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Naruto dan Ino pun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, Naruto masuk ke kelasnya tepatnya 11a, tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga termasuk didalamnya.

Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. "Dari mana saja kau?" Ujar Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Maaf Hime-sama saya dari tempat yang sejuk." Jawab Naruto tersenyum. Sakura pun kembali memperhatikan papan tulis dan berusaha tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Hari ini ulangan!" Seru guru yang masih bersemangat.

"HE! Kenapa sensei, ini terlalu mendadak.." Ujar beberapa murid untuk mencegah ulangan terjadi, mungkin mereka takut dengan nilai yang jelek.

"Hari ini ya hari ini, jangna membantah!" Teriak sensei lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan pada akhirnya mau tidak mau semua murid harus mengikuti ulangan dadakan tersebut. Sampai jam pulang pun berakhir..

"Ahh! Akhirnya bisa main game"

"He kenapa kau tidak mengajakku."

"Aku capek mungkin aku akan tidur semalaman."

Semua murid pun berjalan keluar kelas termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka pun sampai di gerbang sekolah dan bertemu dengan Ino.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino seraya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ha i!" Jawab Sakura mengembalikan senyumannya, Ino pun mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan di depan, sedangkan Naruto berjalan di belakangnya.

Ino terlihat aneh, dari tadi dia senyum-senyum sendiri, Sakura yang melihatnya jadi ketakutan. "Kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri? Itu membuatku takut." Ucap Sakura merinding.

"Rahasia, hihihi.." Jawab Ino menggoda Sakura dan membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Ino. Ino pun berlari karena saking senangnya.

"Cepat katakan! Ino!" Teriak Sakura tersenyum seraya mengejarnya.

**Kamar Naruto. **

"Aku tidak menyangka, sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan, aku senang bisa melakukannya.." Naruto tersenyum dia menidurkan dirinya sembari menatap langit-langit yang berada di atas ruangannya.

"Ayah Ibu, apa kalian melihatku sekarang?"

Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan belajar pelajaran yang akan diajarkan oleh guru besok, dia terlihat bersemangat untuk belajar dengan tujuan meraih beasiswa sehingga Naruto tidak menjadi beban Nobori-san yang telah baik kepadanya selama ini. Naruto masih tersenyum seraya menulis di buku tulisnya.

**Kamar Sakura.**

Sakura terlihat sedang asyik bermain handphone dan bbman dengan teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil tetap memperhatikan layar handphonenya.

**From Ino :**

**Kau tahu tadi aku bertemu dengan Naruto di atap, dia sangat manis dan hehe aku terlalu malu untuk membicarakannya, tapi aku pikir, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya (emoticon smile).**

Handphone yang dipegangnya mendadak lepas dari tangan putihnya yang halus, lalu handphone itu membentur lantai dan menghasilkan bunyi bantingan sebuah barang electronic .

Spontan Sakura pun terkejut dengan pesan dari Ino semula ia tersenyum senang dan hanya beberapa kata telah membuatnya syok dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih jantungnya terus menerus berdekup dengan kencang, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa tidak terima dengan semua yang dibicarakan oleh Ino? apa benar aku juga jatuh cinta kepada Naruto?"

**To be continue**

**Chapter 5 END**

Mengejutkan, tiba-tiba saja Ino jatuh cinta kepada Naruto, dan apa Sakura juga jatuh cinta kepada Naruto? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ..

Maaf kependekan, insyaallah minggu depan akan saya perpanjang. Soalnya waktunya mepet dan kesibukan tertentu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saran dan reviewnya saya tunggu, sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang, Jaa ne! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 (Kencan)

B100 dan JPY saya update bersamaan ..

Pairing-NaruSaku. From original story Naruto pasti.

Chapter 6 update

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

**Just Protecting You .. **

**Chapter 6**

**Kencan**

Handphone yang dipegang Sakura lepas dari genggamannya, sms dari Ino mengagetkannya. Wajah Sakura menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang gelisah, karena dia tidak menyangka kalau Ino sahabat dekatnya mulai jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, yang notabene adalah pelayannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya seperti tidak terima dengan pernyataan Ino yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Matanya berbinar-binar seperti ingin meneteskan air mata kegelisahan.

Pagi hari telah tiba, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke sekolah, Sakura terlihat seperti biasanya, dia sangat cantik pipinya merah merona, dan disempurnakan dengan rambut pinknya yang begitu mempesona. Sedangkan Naruto pelayan super keren itu masih dengan rambut bergaya emo dengan pakaian hitam khas anak SMA. Sakura masih memikirkan sms dari Ino, wajahnya mulai nampak gelisah dan bimbang.

"Ada apa Hime sama?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, karena memang benar Sakura terlihat dalam kondisi yang kurang baik hari ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Jika Hime sakit, saya akan segera mengantarkan anda pulang dan anda bisa beristirahat di rumah." Naruto tersenyum serta menyarankan agar Sakura istirahat di rumah.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto!" Sakura marah, mungkin itu disebabkan oleh perkataan Naruto yang menganggu lamunannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika itu yang diinginkan Hime-sama."

"Kenapa aku memarahinya?" Sakura semakin gelisah dengan tingkah anehnya, yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai akhirnya sampai di Konoha High School. Sekolah dengan luas 10 kali lapangan bola dengan panjang seperti lapangan American football dan fasilitas yang sangat memadai, dan hanya murid yang sangat sangat kaya yang bisa masuk di sekolah paling mewah di jepang itu, dan menempati sekolah termewah ke 5 se antero dunia. Naruto tersenyum, ia merasakan angin pagi yang menghembus dan dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh tubuhnya. "Suasana ini, aroma ini…" Naruto masih tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan di belakang Sakura, dan seperti biasa teriakan-teriakan sambutan pun berdatangan.

"Sakura senpai!"

"Siapa laki-laki berambut kuning itu? kerennya!"

"Kawaii! Sakura san!"

Naruto dan Sakura tidak menggubris ungkapan-ungkapan mereka dan tetap melanjutkan berjalannya sampai mereka berdua masuk ke kelas. Bel berbunyi, sensei pun mulai memasuki kelas dan mengumumkan hasil ulangan kemarin. "Baiklah, semuanya, kali ini saya akan membagikan nilai ulangan kalian kemarin, seperti biasa Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke masih mendominasi namun, diantara mereka berdua masih terdapat murid yang berada di atasnya, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" Lugas guru itu seraya melihat-lihat kertas hasil ulangan kemarin, guru itu memakai kecamata agar ia dapat lebih jelas melihat nilai yang berada di kertas hasil ulangan tersebut.

Semua murid pun kagum, Kurotsuchi, Sakura, dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyangka, laki-laki pelayan yang cukup keren itu akan mengungguli mereka dengan cepat, mimic Naruto berubah menjadi malu, pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya. "He? Kenapa aku malah mengungguli, Hime sama? Gawat seharusnya aku berada di bawahnya…" Batin Naruto dalam hatinya, ia masih tertunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Maaf Hime-sama?" Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"He-he? Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?" Jawab Sakura tergagap karena ia ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto, sebelumnya Sakura berpikir "Naruto? kau adalah laki-laki yang hebat, kau dapat melindungiku, kau keren dan ditambah lagi sekarang kau sangat cerdas bahkan kau bisa mengungguli Aku dan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang oleh orang-orang, sangat jenius.." Pikir Sakura sambil melihati Naruto.

"Karena aku mengungguli Hime, sebaiknya kan aku di bawah Hime agar Hime lebih menonjol dari pada aku…" Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura yang sebelumnya tergagap dan menjawab ucapan Naruto dengan tidak jelas, namun Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat polos karena dipikiran laki-laki berambut kuning itu sekarang hanyalah mengutamakan kepentingan Hime dari pada dirinya sendiri, karena Naruto tahu, dia bukan siapa-siapa disini. Setelah maju dan menerima hasil ulangan tersebut, Naruto pun langsung melipat kertas itu dan disimpan baik-baik di tasnya.

"Ini akan aku simpan, ulangan pertamaku bersama teman-teman.." Naruto bersumringah, matanya berbinar-binar seperti ingin menumpahkan air mata, rambut kuningnya turun sedikit karena ia tertunduk dan memasukkan kertas berharga itu ke tas yang berada di depannya ,tepatnya di atas paha.

"Keren!" Ujar Kurotsuchi dalam hatinya, semua orang yang berada disitu juga berpikiran sama, Kiba dan lainnya hanya menggumam sendiri dengan sikap iri.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto, ia merasa aneh dengan wajah Naruto, sebelumnya Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan, sampai dia tidak bisa tertidur dan memikirkan hal itu terus, dan sekarang ia melihat Naruto dengan wajah seperti anak-anak dan hal itu pun membuat kecurigaan baru bagi laki-laki berambut hitam lurus tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi bersamaan itu semua murid mulai pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman hanya untuk mengganjal perut agar tidak kelaparan saat pelajaran dimulai nanti. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis putih dengan rambut pirang menghampiri meja Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Hey?.." Sapa gadis itu lembut.

"Ino kah?" Jawab Naruto sambil melihat Ino yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, Ino pun langsung memberikan minuman kesukaan Naruto yang telah ia bawa dari rumah. Wajah memerah Ino mulai terlihat di pipinya, senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Ini minuman yang dulu kau bilang, Naruto. hehe.." Ucap Ino sambil memberikan minuman itu kepada Naruto, ia masih tersenyum senang, Naruto pun menerima minuman itu dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya, Ino, maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu…" Jawab Naruto seraya mengambil minuman itu dan ingin segera meminumnya. Melihat keakraban Ino dan Naruto, Sakura pun Nampak gelisah dan resah. "Kenapa kau disini Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum palsu.

"Hihihi, aku hanya ingin memberikan minuman ini kepada Naruto.." Ino tersenyum sembari membalas pertayaan Sakura, dan Naruto mulai meminum minuman yang dibawakan oleh Ino tersebut. Minuman coklat yang sungguh nikmat itu masuk ke mulut Naruto secara perlahan-lahan. "Terima kasih Ino, ini mengingatkanku saat kejadian dulu, hehe" Naruto mengatakan hal yang membuat Sakura bingung, apa yang Naruto maksud, apakah Ino sudah bertemu dengannya? Sebelum Sakura mengenalnya dan menjadi pelayannya. Pikiran Sakura mulai berpencar kemana-mana dan ia pun merasa pusing. Ino masih tidak memperhatikan Sakura dan hanya fokus terhadap wajah Naruto yang hanya berada di hadapannya.

"Naruto? apa besok kau ada waktu?" Ino mulai terpengaruh suasana itu, dia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk meminta Naruto menemaninya.

"Besok libur, aku ada waktu tapi Hime …" Jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sakura, Sakura yang mendengarkan perkataan itu hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, seperti ia telah disakiti secara langsung dari depan. Sakura hanya tersenyum, tidak mungkin ia akan mengekang Naruto selamanya, Naruto juga mempunyai hak untuk pergi dengan orang lain dan besok saat hari minggu Ino sudah mengajak Naruto untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk sekali-kali kau boleh bersenang-senang Naruto.." Ujar Sakura tersenyum lepas. Perkataan itu langsung disambut baik oleh Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar..

"Yes.." Seru Ino kegirangan, Naruto juga terlihat senang walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan secara langsung namun ia pikir masih ada yang menganggu pikirannya ini tentang Hime.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya Ino yang tersenyum senang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Ino." Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, ia mencoba merelakan Naruto untuk pergi bersama orang lain besok. "Untuk sekali ini saja aku akan melepas Naruto"

_Keesokan harinya.._

"Aku tidak menyangka, hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto…" Ino tersenyum gembira, dia sudah menunggu di tempat yang ia sepakati dengan Naruto sebelumnya, gadis berambut pirang, dandanan yang stylish, memakai kacamata yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi rambut bagian depan dan membawa tas imut berwarna ungu, pakaian yang sekarang ia gunakan berwarna ungu dengan rok pendek berwarna kebiru-biruan, jam tangan berwarna ungu yang berada ditangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menantikan kencan ini, kencan? Mungkin itu hanyalah sebatas imajinasi Ino. Dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu Naruto pun datang sambil berjalan pelan rambutnya berterbangan tertiup angin, ia hanya memakai jaket berwarna coklat dan celana panjang.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, hihi.." Lantas Ino terkejut dengan wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, wajahnya pun langsung memerah seolah-olah takjub dengan wajah natural Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

"Kenapa? Ino?"

"T-tidak, ayo kita pergi sekarang.." Ucap Ino tersenyum, dan mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama seperti seorang sepasang kekasih, tapi Naruto hanya menganggap ini sebuah permintaan dari Ino yang meminta dirinya agar menemaninya berbelanja dan ia hanya berpikir untuk melindunginya jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, karena dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai orang yang sudah membantu dan menolongnya, tidak akan pernah.

Mereka masih berjalan sejajar, Naruto memiliki tinggi yang lebih dari Ino sehingga mereka tampak serasi untuk dilihat, bahkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun nampak terpukau dengan keserasian mereka.

"Pasangan yang serasi."

"Apakah mereka selebritis, perempuan itu sangat cantik."

"Membuat iri saja.."

Naruto dan Ino hanya terdiam sambil menahan rasa malunya, dan terlintas sesaat di benak Ino bahwa ia ingin memegang tangan Naruto yang hanya berada di sampingnya, mereka masih berjalan bersamaan dengan menyesuaikan langkah dari masing-masing kaki mereka. Tangan Ino mulai mendekati tangan Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit, wajah Ino memerah dibuatnya, dia berusaha meraih tangan Naruto, namun tidak bisa-bisa. Dan akhirnya jari mereka pun bersentuhan, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Jawab Ino malu, mereka pun tetap berjalan menyelusuri jalanan ramai tersebut.

"Jadi? Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung, dari tadi mereka hanya berputar di jalanan yang sama, Ino hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ada yang ingin aku beli, bisa temani aku sebentar.."

"Dengan senang hati.."

Naruto dan Ino masuk ke mall dimana terdapat baju yang sangat mewah dan mahal, baju dengan pernak pernik indah itu di jual dengan harga paling rendah Rp 600.000 dan paling mahal Rp.6.000.000. para reader jangan berpikir terlalu kemahalan karena memang segitu harganya ^^. Ino mulai melakukan percariannya, beberapa kali dia menghampiri baju yang dinilainya sangat bagus.

"Baju ini bagus sekali, warna kuning dengan pernak-pernik yang indah.." Senyum Ino sambil mengambil baju yang tergantung, dia mengambil hanger itu dan diperlihatkan kepada Naruto.

"Naruto? bagaimana dengan baju ini? Cocok tidak?" Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa? karena memang ini pertama kalinya ia menemani seorang gadis berbelanja. Dan Naruto pun langsung menjawab perkataan Ino.

"Itu cocok untukmu, Ino." Tutur Naruto tersenyum. Ino senang dengan balasan Naruto dan mengambil beberapa baju untuk ia perlihatkan lagi kepada Naruto. jawaban sama terus dilontarkan oleh Naruto sampai mereka pun mengakhiri pencarian tersebut, hari menjelang malam dan Ino pun mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah dan terkenal.

Restoran gaya eropa, hanya orang-orang super kaya yang bisa makan di tempat seperti itu, memang benar karena makanan yang terdapat di menu hanya ditujukkan oleh orang-orang yang mampu saja, melihat harga yang terpampang jelas di menu, Naruto terperanga. "Harga ini fantastis.." Batinnya dalam hati, Ino juga masih membaca jenis makanan dan harganya yang sudah tertulis di menu. Ino tersenyum dan menunjuk makanan yang ia maksud.

"Pelayan!" Seru Ino melambaikan tangannya, mendegar ucapan Ino, Naruto sedikit tersinggung dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku pesan ini dan ini…"

"Siap Nona, tolong tunggu sebentar" Naruto pun juga sudah memilih makanan yang akan ia pesan kepada pelayan, melihat pesanan Ino yang sangat luar biasa, Naruto hanya terperanga dibuatnya.

"Yang benar saja, hanya 1 kali makan malam, dia hampir menghabiskan uang Rp.1.000.000." setelah beberapa saat menunggu, makanan yang dipesan akhirnya datang juga. sekarang meja makan yang ditempati Ino dan Naruto tersaji berbagai makanan dan minuman hanya untuk 2 orang. Naruto terpukau sekaligus terkejut dengan makanan yang sudah tertata dengan rapi di meja makan. "Ini?" Ujarnya pelan. Reaksi yang pantas dari seorang pelayan seperti Naruto.

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto? makan saja, aku yang traktir hehe" Ucap Ino tersenyum manis, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan ingin segera memakan makanan yang cukup lezat tersebut. "Baiklah.." Jawab Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Ino, dan ia pun memulai memakan makanan yang berada di jangkauannya, dan akhirnya mereka pun makan dengan lahap sampai malam pun tiba, malam penuh bintang yang bersinar terang, "Aku kenyang, Naruto." Ucap Ino pelan, ia berjalan di samping Naruto secara bersamaan. Dan spontan jari jemari lembut Ino menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto. Wajah memerah tampak jelas terlihat di raut wajah Ino,dan akhirnya ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk memegang tangan Naruto. "Ada apa?" Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Ino, dia belum mengetahui apa yang Ino maksud, karena dia terlalu polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa tidak boleh?" Balas Ino sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang juga memandang wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum. "boleh kok." Jawab Naruto seraya melihat mata Ino yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Ino."

"Iya." Jawab Ino tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pulang bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak serasi. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mereka pun akhirnya sampai ke rumah Ino tepatnya di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Terima kasih Naruto, aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini.." Ino bahagia, ia merasa hari ini adalah hari paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan, kebahagiaan yang murni membuat senyuman yang indah, senyuman yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga senang kok, baiklah aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino, Ino juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, dia masih tersenyum manis. Salam perpisahan ditemani langit malam yang indah, akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto berjalan pulang, tangannya ia masukkan di kantung jaketnya sambil tetap berjalan pelan dan melihat aspal yang berada di bawahnya. "Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku jalan dengan perempuan, dan aku cukup senang dan nyaman berada di dekat Ino." Pikir Naruto yang keheranan dengan perasaannya yang berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Tapi dia tidak begitu memperdulikan masalah tersebut dan tetap berjalan untuk segera pulang ke rumah Sakura.

Suara langkah kaki dapat dirasakah oleh Sakura,"Naruto?" Ucapnya pelan, sebelumnya ia hanya memandang langit berwarna biru berbintang, dia hanya bisa memikirkan tentang Naruto, Sakura pun bergegas untuk keluar kamarnya dan berlari menuju suara langkah kaki itu, Naruto terlihat sudah berada di depannya dan hendak memasuki kamarnya, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam, Sakura yang melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya. Sakura mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

_Tok tok tok_, Naruto yang menyadari itu, mulai bergegas untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Perlahan lahan dia memutar pegangan pintu tersebut. "Hime-sama?" Ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan sesosok gadis yang tidak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya. "Ada apa?" Tambahnya singkat.

"Bolehkah aku disini untuk sebentar saja.." Jawab Sakura mulai memerah, dan Naruto pun langsung mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Maaf Hime-sama, kamar ini tidak begitu tertata dengan rapi, dan tidak senyaman kamar anda hehe" Senyum tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut kuningnya.

"Hm hm, tidak apa-apa, aku merasa nyaman berada disini.."

"Oh ya silahkan duduk Hime." Naruto pun langsung mengambil kursi yang biasanya ia pakai untuk belajar, dan Sakura langsung duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang anda inginkan, Hime sama?" Naruto duduk di tempat tidur jadi sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan, Sakura hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, karena dia masih malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Naruto?"

"Hm, ada apa Hime-sama?" Balas Naruto tersenyum. Dan seketika itu Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. "Apa kau bodoh, aku dari tadi menunggumu pulang, aku sangat kesepian hari ini, dan aku terus memikirkan dirimu, tapi kau malah enak-enakan jalan berdua bersama Ino, aku aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi." Spontan Naruto terkejut karena Sakura memeluk dirinya dan membisikkan perkataan itu tepat di telinganya.

"Hime?"

"Dan lagi kenapa kau harus mau jalan bersamanya, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menolaknya? Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya? Apa kau pernah mengenalnya sebelum kau berada disini?" Sakura terus menerus mengeluarkan semua hal yang tertahan dipikirannya dan saat inilah waktu yang sangat tepat, dia masih memeluk Naruto dengan erat, ia tidak membiarkan Naruto melepas dekapannya, dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan terkejut dengan pelukan yang dilakukan Hime-sama.

"Jadi itu ya? yang membuat Hime-sama gelisah, dari kemarin saya memperhatikan anda, anda bertingkah aneh, apa ini penyebabnya?" Ujar Naruto tersenyum, dia membisikkan kata-kata balasan tepat di samping telinga Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. "Jadi dari kemarin kau memperhatikanku?" Balasnya berbisik.

"Kenapa anda mengatakan itu, sudah seharusnya saya memperhatikan anda.." Naruto tersenyum, dia mengatakan perasaan yang sejujurnya, karena Sakura lah satu-satunya orang yang ia lindungi dan perhatikan.

"Jadi apa kau mau, jika hanya jalan bersamaku?" Tanya Sakura memerah.

"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan.." Tutur Naruto sambil membalas dekapan Sakura.

**To be continue ..**

**Okey sampai jumpa chapter depan ..**

**© Yoshino **


	7. Chapter 7 (Mau kah kau mjadi pelayanku?)

_Chapter 7 update_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Drama/Romance._

_15 menit/chapter_

**Just Protecting You .. **

**Chapter 7**

**Maukah kau menjadi pelayanku?**

Keesokan harinya, pagi mulai menjelang bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur, Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, tapi bukan di kamarnya.

Terlihat gadis berambut pink yang tertidur dipangkuan Naruto, Naruto juga tertidur namun dengan posisi duduk, Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan disaat dia melihat ke atas dimana Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman Sakura pun terkejut.

"Naruto? jadi semalaman dia menjaga posisinya agar aku tetap nyaman untuk tidur, memang benar dia pelayan yang mengagumkan…" Sakura hanya tersenyum dibuatnya, senyuman di pagi hari yang membuat siapa saja akan takluk dihadapannya, Naruto juga mulai membuka matanya, dan disaat dia sudah bangun dia melihat Hime yang sudah menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat mungkin 30 centimeter. Mereka pun saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya wajah Sakura pun memerah dengan sendirinya, dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Maaf Hime-sama, anda tidur di pangkuan saya dan aku rasa itu tidak nyaman?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman paginya yang membuat Sakura terpesona, dia hanya terdiam sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang baru saja bangun tidur untuk pertama kalinya. Yang ada dibenak Sakura adalah senyuman Naruto telah membuat dia semakin jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Jika setiap pagi, dia tersenyum seperti ini kepadaku, mungkin aku akan menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini.." Pikir Sakura sembari membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan Naruto dan tidur bersamanya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa Hime-sama?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, meneruskan pertanyaanmu tadi, mungkin kau salah Naruto, aku merasa nyaman tidur dipangkuanmu" Lantas Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Terima kasih.." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Hime dengan tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih.." Batinnya dalam hati. Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap dan bergegas ke sekolah. Dan disaat dia akan masuk ke kamarnya, Ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ayah?" Ucap Sakura terkejut. Ayah Sakura masih berdiri sambil melipat tangannya, senyuman mulai ia perlihatkan dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jadi sekarang mulai berani ya?" Goda Ayah Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa yang Ayah katakan?" Jawab Sakura seraya memikirkan alasan.

"Tidak mau mengaku?" Tanya Ayahnya lagi, raut wajah Sakura mulai memerah, Sakura pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya. "Aku hanya ketiduran disana!" Teriaknya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, gadis berambut pink pendek itu langsung menutup dan bersandar di belakang pintu kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum. Mungkin perasaannya sedang berbunga-bunga.

Hari ini sangat cerah, burung-burung berkicau ditemani hembusan angin yang pelan nan sejuk, serta pemandangan indah di taman rumah Sakura membuat siapapun akan terpesona melihat pemandangan itu, termasuk Naruto, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunggu Hime-sama yang masih bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto terlihat cool dan stylish walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu memperdulikan penampilannya, dia hanya meniru model gaya berpakaian ala remaja jaman sekarang dan tidak dipungkiri wajahnya yang tampan akan sangat mendukung dan menyempurnakan penampilannya. Sakura membuka pintu depan yang disitu sudah ada Naruto yang sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"Aku berangkat" Seperti biasa Sakura Nampak anggun dan cantik, bibir merah merona, kulit putih dan rambut berwana pink pendeknya membuat siapapun berpikir dialah orang yang paling manis. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keanggunan Hime-sama. Sakura yang dilihatnya pun wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau melihat apa?! cepat jalan!" Kata Sakura dengan menggunakan nada membentak.

"Iya Hime-sama, anda terlihat cantik pagi ini…" Jawab Naruto tersenyum sambil memuji majikannya, Sakura yang mendengar pujian itu pun tidak langsung bereaksi, dia masih berpikir apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan kepadanya? Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat tatapannya hanya tertuju ke depan, entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang, Sakura sendiri juga tidak tahu. "Apa benar dia baru saja memujiku?" Batin Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, dan mulutnya mulai tersenyum dengan sendirinya. "Baru pertama kali Naruto memujiku…" Pikir Sakura senang bercampur bahagia, perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata dan tidak bisa diucapkan, perasaan senang itu terus menerus mengalir di hatinya sampai membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan menimbulkan wajah memerah di pipinya.

Naruto yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah pun merasa aneh, karena dari tadi dia tidak merasakan langkah kaki Sakura, kemudian ia berbalik dan dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa Hime-sama? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat anda senang?" Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura mulai menanggapi dan menanyainya seputar perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hime.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tidak ada apa-apa, hihi." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mencari alasan. Naruto dan Sakura pun berangkat ke sekolah. Dan disaat perjalanan, tepatnya di trotoar yang hanya di khususkan untuk pejalan kaki, Naruto melihat tindak criminal di tempat umum yaitu berupa seorang pencopet yang berusaha mencuri tas dari seorang ibu-ibu. "Copet-copet!" Teriak ibu-ibu itu dengan raut wajah yang takut, dia berusaha meminta tolong kepada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya namun tidak ada yang merespons karena mereka hanya mementingkan kepentingan sendiri, tapi tidak untuk Naruto, pelayan berambut kuning emo itu langsung mengejar pencopet yang telah lari menjauh dari keramaian.

"Naruto?" Ucapan Sakura pun tidak diperdulikan oleh Naruto, dia berlari mengejar pencopet itu sambil melepas tasnya.

Naruto berlari seperti seorang yang sudah ahli menangani kasus-kasus seperti ini, dia tidak ragu, dia tidak takut dengan apa yang kan terjadi ke depannya. Dan dia hanya berpikir untuk menindaki criminal dengan cara yang serupa agar dia bisa berbaur di masyarakat karena dia juga ingin diakui. Naruto masih berlari sekuat tenaga, cara berlarinya seperti sprinter yang tidak kenal lelah untuk mencapai garis finish bahkan bisa dibilang melebihi sprinter tersebut. Pencopet itu telah kelihatan dia masih berlari sambil memegang tas yang baru saja ia curi dari ibu-ibu tadi, nampaknya hanya beberapa meter lagi Naruto bisa menjangkau pencopet itu. dan memang benar akhirnya Naruto bisa meraih baju hitam milik pencopet itu dan langsung menariknya dengan kuat lantas pencopet itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan punggung yang terbentur di tanah terlebih dahulu dan untuk tindakan selanjutnya Naruto hanya memukul leher pencopet itu sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hebat!"

"Dia melumpuhkan pencopet mengerikan itu!"

"Siapa anak itu?"

Beberapa orang yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya bisa berkomentar dan selebihnya mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya sekedar menyaksikan saja, "Panggil polisi.." Naruto menyuruh salah satu orang yang masih memperhatikan kejadian itu, orang yang disuruh Naruto pun mengangguk dan kemudian dia menghubungi polisi setempat.

Dan Naruto mengambil tas yang baru saja dicuri oleh pencopet tersebut, dan berjalan mendekati ibu-ibu yang menjadi korban pencopetan. "Lain kali hati-hati ya?" Naruto tersenyum sembari memberikan tas berwarna putih itu kepada ibu yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau anak yang baik. Jika kamu tidak keberatan mampirlah di rumah bibi nak" Jawab Bibi itu sambil tersenyum dan mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke rumah sebut saja sebagai rasa terima kasih telah menolong bibi itu. mendengar ucapan dari bibi itu Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula saya harus berangkat ke sekolah.." Naruto membalas perkataan itu dengan tersenyum manis, semua orang terutama gadis yang melewati jalan itu langsung terpesona dibuatnya.

"Manis sekali.."

"Dia sangat tampan.."

"Dia juga baik hati.."

Dan kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada bibi itu, dan uluran itu langsung disambut baik oleh perempuan paruh baya tersebut. "Terima kasih.." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya bibi itu sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

"Panggil saja Naruto, baiklah saya pamit dulu soalnya Hime-sama sudah menunggu, mungkin dia sudah jengkel karena ulah saya hehe.." Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan bibi tersebut seraya melambaikan tangannya. Bibi hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian Naruto. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Lalu Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah menunggunya. Pemikiran Naruto yang mengira bahwa Sakura akan jengkel padanya justru sebaliknya Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Bodoh!" Ujar Sakura marah dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hime-sama?" Naruto hanya memanggil Sakura dengan pelan, dia tidak berusaha untuk mengejarnya, karena dia masih tidak mengetahui apa-apa. "Kurasa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju ke sekolah.

_**Sesampainya ..**_

Hal yang sama terjadi setiap kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto, sebelumnya ada 2 grup yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai pengidola pujaan sekolah yaitu grup fans club Sakura dan grup fans club Sasuke, dan sekarang terdapat satu lagi yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai grup fans club Naruto. sebuah kertas karton dengan tulisan Naruto fans club pun sudah terhias di papan pengumuman yang tidak sengaja dilihat oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Apa ini? Naruto fans club. Ada yang minat bergabung? Jika ada hubungi kontak dibawah ini atau menemui saya sebagai ketua kelompok di tempat ini, kita akan membahas tentang keseharian Naruto senpai dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah seharian di tempat yang hanya anggota grup yang mengetahuinya." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan membaca isi pengumuman tersebut, dia merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka membuat grup seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto yang terlihat tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas sampai akhirnya dia memasuki kelasnya. Terlihat Hime yang menempelkan wajahnya ke meja dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.." Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan memberanikan diri untuk menanyai kegelisahan yang saat ini dialami oleh Hime-sama.

Ia meletakkan tas di kursinya sambil mendekati Hime dan setelah dekat, sesuatu pun mengagetkan Naruto. "He?" Rupa-rupnya Kurotsuchi yang telah menjadi dalang dari ekspresi Naruto yang menjadi terkejut, dia berjalan dan berhenti di tengah antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari melihat Kurotsuchi yang sudah berada di hadapannya, Sakura yang mendengar perbincangan itu mulai melihat ke samping dimana terlihat Kurotsuchi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kurotsuchi?" Ujar Sakura pelan. Kurotsuchi pun tersenyum dan menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Iya?" Dan untuk sesaat mereka memberhentikan perbincangan karena Kurotsuchi merasa gugup untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakan permintaan yang sudah lama ingin ia katakan kepada Naruto.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pelayanku?" Mendengar ucapan gadis berambut hitam lurus itu, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, bukan hanya itu saja, orang-orang yang baru saja berdatangan juga terkaget atas permintaan Kurotsuchi. Orang yang tidak begitu mengenal Naruto pun terkejut apalagi Sakura yang mendengar permintaan Kurotsuchi yang menyinggung perasaannya itu, jika Naruto menerimanya maka sudah dipastikan lagi Sakura tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto setiap hari, setiap jam bahkan setiap menit, Sakura mulai angkat bicara dan saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan ia ucapkan, tiba-tiba saja perkataan Naruto membuat dirinya tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Jawab Naruto tanpa eksepresi.

"He? Kenapa ? jika soal bayaran akan aku tambah 3 kali lipat dari bayaran yang di berikan Sakura." Lantas Kurotsuchi terus bersikeras agar Naruto mau menjadi pelayannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, karena aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk melindung Hime-sama." Perkataan itu membuat Sakura terkejut, wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya aku percaya kepada Naruto? aku benar-benar bodoh." Pikir Sakura yang merasa lega atas jawaban Naruto.

Kurotsuchi pun sedikit kesal dan kecewa atas jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepadanya, dia hanya berpikir Naruto akan mudah menerimanya dengan mengandalkan uang, tapi apa yang ia duga adalah salah karena Naruto tidak mementingkan uang dan hanya memperdulikan kesetiaannya untuk melindungi Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau hanya ingin melindungi Sakura? Sebenarnya apa yang telah membuatmu bersikeras untuk melindungi gadis sepertinya?" Tanya Kurotsuchi yang masih ngotot atas pendiriannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan dari Naruto sendiri, Naruto tampak menundukkan wajahnya sisi matanya berwarna gelap.

"Kau itu tidak tahu tentang masa laluku? Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja!" Akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, jika dia disinggung tentang masa lalu dan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan kepadanya, dia mudah terpancing emosinya dan tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang berada didepannya, dia akan marah kepada siapapun yang membicarakan dan menyangkut mengenai hal itu. Lantas Kurotsuchi yang mendengar perkataan kasar Naruto pun langsung meneteskan air mata. Dia pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. teriakan itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening tanpa ada suara apapun, semua orang hanya memandang ke arah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya biasa saja dan calm sekarang berubah menjadi wajah marah, senyuman manis dibibirnya mendadak hilang karena kemarahan yang sekarang mendera pikirannya, dia pun juga meninggalkan kelas sampai bel pertama pun berbunyi. Dia masih berjalan di lorong dan hendak menuju lantai atas.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat Naruto se marah itu? sebenarnya ada apa dengan masa lalunya?" Sakura berpikir mengenai percekcokan yang baru saja terjadi, dan dia mendengar pertanyaan Kurotsuchi mengenai dirinya dan masa lalu Naruto dan seketika itu Naruto langsung marah tanpa memperdulikan siapa dia, dan sebagainya. Tapi di lain hal dia juga khawatir dengan Naruto dan ingin mengetahui tentang masa lalunya.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan? Memarahi gadis begitu saja." Gumam Kiba yang merasa tidak terima dengan tingkah laku dan perilaku Naruto.

Dan Naruto akhirnya sampai ke lantai teratas dimana tidak ada atap yang menutupi latar itu, hanya langit biru dan beberapa awan berwarna putih yang bisa kita lihat jelas di atas. Dia berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, latar berbahan semen yang kokoh sudah ia langkahi perlahan-lahan, hembusan angin yang sejuk menerpa rambut kuning bergaya emonya. Naruto pun melihat ke depan dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang" Naruto masih melamun dan terlintas di benaknya bahwa kepercayaan itu mulai pudar, kepercayaan yang menuntunnya untuk terus menjalani hidup, kepercayaan kepada prinsip yang sudah tersemat pada dirinya. Dan ia terus berjalan untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang bisa menahan beban 2 orang, dan biasanya Ino juga duduk di kursi itu jika terdapat masalah, namun kali ini Naruto sendirian, padahal dia sudah berada di sekolah, dimana suasana ramai dan mudah dirindukan terdapat disitu, namun apa yang ia alami sekarang ini adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia alami kembali, masa-masa itu akhirnya datang dan menghantui pikirannya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, aku kesepian." Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata dan mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat kelam yang sepantasnya tidak ia ingat.

"Aku butuh seseorang.." Naruto terus bergumam sendiri, dia menundukkan kepala sambil meneteskan air mata, air mata terus menetes di celananya dan sedikit demi sedikit tetesan air mata itu akhirnya membasahi celana Naruto. walaupun tidak sebasah apa yang kita pikirkan.

"Bahkan aku membentak gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Laki-laki berambut kuning itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, air mata terus membasahi pipinya sampai pada akhirnya air mata itu berhenti seseorang gadis telah mendekapnya dari belakang. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, apakah dia akan terkejut? Atau marah? Atau diam saja? Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan merasakan dekapan hangat tersebut.

"Jika kau memiliki masalah, sudah sepatutnya kau bicarakan itu denganku, aku akan senang jika kau mendiskusikan masalah itu kepadaku.." Sesosok gadis berambut pink pendek sudah memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Hime-sama?" Naruto pun terkejut dengan keberadaan Hime sama yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura tersenyum dan masih memeluk Naruto.

"Padahal kau tadi terlihat sangat keren saat meringkus penjahat tadi , tapi disamping itu aku juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang bertindak sok pahlawan dan kau hanya tersenyum saat menerima bahaya itu seolah-olah kau sudah di takdirkan untuk menerimanya, tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang? pelayanku yang keren menangis seperti seorang gadis, apa itu tidak memalukan.." Sakura berusaha menghibur Naruto dengan kata-kata halus dan lembut, dekapan dan perkataannya membuat hati siapa saja akan tenang dibuatnya. Naruto masih terdiam dan perlahan-lahan dia kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Hime-sama? Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di depan dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau memang mempunyai masalah, katakan saja padaku, aku akan membantu mengatasinya." Jawab Sakura tersenyum, tangan mereka pun berpegangan, angin menghembus dengan sejuknya membuat suasana yang sangat syahdu. Dan Naruto pun membalas rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Hime-sama?"

"Apa?"

"Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu tentang masa laluku, tentang dimana sebelumnya aku tinggal dan semuanya tentangku, aku akan menceritakan itu semua kepadamu."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Baiklah…" Jawab Sakura sambil memegang tangan Naruto dengan semakin erat.

"Aku akan menunggu saat-saat itu." Sakura berpikir bahwa dia akan mengetahui masa lalu Naruto dan mengetahui semua tentangnya, namun apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Naruto sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, dan dia masih tidak menyadari itu.

**To be continue ..**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict ini, sampai jumpa di Chapter 8.**

**©Yoshino**


	8. Chapter 8 (Gitar)

_Chapter 8 update!_

Maaf semuanya. Cerita ini baru bisa saya lanjut 2 hari yang lalu. Saya masih terlalu sibuk namun waktu luang yang sedikit langsung saya gunakan untuk menulis ffn ini. Yosh selamat membaca ^^

Genre: Romance & Drama

Khusus Chapter ini, saya meminta beberapa pendapat dari senpai senpai yang sudah lama di fanfiction, dan mereka menyuruh saya agar mendisclaimer double karena pada chapter ini saya sisipkan lagu barat.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto & Secondhand Serenade

Author: Yoshino

**15 menit/Chapter**

**Just Protecting You .. **

**Chapter 8**

**Gitar**

Waktu itu jam menunjukan pukul 09:00 pagi. Dekapan lembut gadis berambut pink itu dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto yang masih meneteskan air mata karena teringat masa lalunya yang kelam. Naruto pun memegang tangan Sakura dan diwaktu yang bersamaan mereka saling memandang. Perasaan Sakura mungkin sekarang berbunga-bunga karena dapat menenangkan pelayan tercintanya. Namun apa yang dirasakannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Ino rasakan. Tidak disadari dari tadi Ino sudah melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura, dan ia pun menduga bahwa Sakura juga jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

Tatapan tidak percaya masih menyelimuti wajah Ino, "Tidak mungkin?" Perlahan namun pasti air mata dimatanya pun menetes dengan sendirinya. "Sakura juga mencintai Naruto?" Pikir Ino sambil berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat dimana seharusnya ia dapat menenangkan diri dari masalah yang menderanyad di rumah, namun sekarang tempat itu malah menjadi kenangan buruk yang tidak pantas untuk dikenang. Kenapa tidak? Seseorang yang menjadi salah satu orang yang ia percayai sekarang sedang berpelukan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Begitu menyakitkan sampai ia harus menahan tangisannya dalam-dalam. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi wanita dan disaat itulah dia mengeluarkan tangisan yang sebelumnya ia tahan.

Hikzz Hikzz!

"Tidak mungkin? Sakura juga mencintai Naruto? dan tadi mereka juga terlihat sangat dekat. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan?" Ino mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Untuk sekarang dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dan membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Aku harus menanyakannya secara langsung kepada Sakura" Ino memandang kaca sembari memegang wastafel yang berada di depannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Angin menghembus pelan, rambut mereka pun seperti terbang terbawa angin itu. Sakura mulai melepas dekapannya dan duduk di samping Naruto. Wajah memerah masih terlihat jelas di pipi manisnya. "Naruto?" Ucap Sakura pelan, bibir manisnya menemani suaranya yang lembut. Lantas Naruto langsung merespon ucapan Sakura. "Ada apa Hime-sama?" Jawab Naruto penuh sopan dan santun. Rambut bergaya emo masih tertata rapi di bagian kepalanya. Mereka pun saling menatap untuk beberapa detik. Wajah Sakura memerah, reaksi berbeda ditunjukan oleh Naruto, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, karena memang pelayan keren ini belum mengerti apa arti tentang cinta.

"Kau sekarang bisa memanggilku Sakura" Ungkap Sakura tersipu. Dia pun tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto yang berada didepannya hanya beberapa centimeter. Naruto terdiam, dia tidak merespons permintaan Sakura dengan cepat. Karena dia pikir tidak mungkin dia memanggil majikannya dengan nama asli, setidaknya itulah yang membuat respons Naruto menjadi lambat.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas, Hime-sama?" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya, dia tersenyum manis. Namun jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Naruto baru saja, Sakura terlihat cemberut. Wajah yang lucu, mungkin itu menurut Naruto, Naruto juga bisa menilai ekspresi wajah orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa Hime-sama? Wajah anda lucu sekali hehe" Melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut, Naruto langsung tertawa, namun tawanya berusaha ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya. "Maaf-maaf saya kelepasan" Tambah Naruto yang meluruskan candaannya. Sakura pun memasang wajah sumringah, dia sangat senang dengan ekspresi Naruto yang baru saja ia perlihatkan kepadanya.

"Aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa. Lucu sekali" Batin Sakura tersenyum sembari tetap melihat Naruto yang tertawa pelan.

"Hime-sama?" Ujar Naruto singkat. Namun perkataan singkatnya langsung ditanggapi cepat oleh Sakura. "Sudah aku bilangkan panggil aku Sakura!" Pungkas Sakura serius. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mencoba membuat alasan.

"Akan tetapi…" Belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. Sakura langsung menumbuk perkataan Naruto dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Tutur Sakura tersenyum manis. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan gadis cantik berambut pink tersebut. Karena dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan Sakura, walaupun dia sedikit canggung dengan permintaan itu.

"Baiklah. S-S-S-Sakura" Sakura melihat ucapan Naruto yang tergagap dengan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Hm?" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Terima kasih banyak" Wajah Sakura pun langsung memerah, karena mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto yang sangat tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Sakura pun menjawab ucapan terima kasih Naruto dengan tersenyum manis.

Kemudian mereka kembali ke kelas…

Setelah beberapa jam, tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua orang berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin. Naruto pun juga berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Kurotsuchi. "Ano? Saya minta maaf soal yang tadi" Naruto meminta maaf kepada Kurotsuchi yang masih duduk di bangkunya, gadis berambut pendek hitam itu langsung menengok ke arah asal suara itu. dan dilihatnya pria berambut kuning yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Naruto?" Ucapnya terkejut.

"Maukah anda memaafkan saya?" Tambah Naruto lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Spontan Kurotsuchi langsung memaafkan perbuatan Naruto yang sempat membuatnya meneteskan air mata, namun dia tidak langsung menuduh sifat Naruto seperti itu, dia berpikir pasti ada yang membuat Naruto sampai berkata sekasar itu kepadanya.

Kurotsuchi yang tadi murung kini mulai tersenyum lagi setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Naruto. "Seharusnya aku yang tersenyum" Ujar Naruto melihat senyuman Kurotsuchi. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan disaat itulah Sakura memintanya agar menemaninya untuk membeli beberapa makanan di kantin dan menyantapnya disana. Sebelumnya Sakura hanya menyuruh Naruto dengan acuhnya, tapi perlahan namun pasti keadaan itu berubah dengan derastis, sekarang Sakura mulai melakukan pendekatan terhadap Naruto tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain, termasuk teman dekatnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di lorong sekolah, murid-murid yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terkesima dengan keserasian mereka. "Wah?"

"Naruto? Sakura-sama?"

"Aku iri sekali?" murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan takjub termasuk beberapa orang dari anggota perkumpulan fans club Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kya! Naruto sama!"

"Sakura-chan!" Seru kedua grup tersebut dengan spanduk yang mereka bawa, seperti berdemo saja. Memang pemandangan ini hanya bisa dijumpai di tempat ini, karena Sakura telah menjadi icon dan idola sekolah ditambah lagi kedatangan Naruto yang mendadak menjadi idola baru di sekolah mengalahkan idola lama yakni Uchiha Sasuke yang juga menjadi ketua osis di Konoha highschool. Ino yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersamaan hanya bisa menghindar dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak berani menyampaikan apa yang berada dipikirannya kepada Sakura, karena dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura hanya berjalan dan melewatinya tanpa tahu jika dia sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa dengan mereka ini? Hime-sama?" Mendengar ucapan Naruto, wajah Sakura langsung cemberut karena dia masih memanggil dengan sebutan Hime.

"Kenapa dengan mereka ini? S-S-Sakura?" Ujar Naruto tergagap.

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahuinya ya Naruto? mereka adalah penggemarmu. Lihat mereka, maksudku rambut mereka" Lantas Naruto langsung memandang apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, ia pun melihat beberapa gadis yang memakai rambut pasangan berwarna kuning.

"He?" Tatapan aneh dapat terlihat jelas di raut wajah Naruto.

"Kau itu keren ditambah lagi kau juga tampan, semua gadis pasti menyukaimu" Perkataan yang baru saja Sakura katakan Memang benar sepenuhnya, namun diakhir kalimat dia sedikit cemburut atau bisa dibilang cemburu karena banyak gadis yang menyukai Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? S-Sakura hehe" Senyum Naruto sambil melihat wajah Sakura yang jelek.

"Kenapa? Kau mengejekku? Dasar?" Jawab Sakura sambil memoles kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk dimakan, Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah menikmati makan siangnya, beberapa menit kemudian. "Sebentar aku ingin ke toilet" Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku temenin ya?" Pungkas Naruto tanggap.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduk yang baru saja ia duduki untuk menikmati makan siang. Dia masuk ke toilet dan berkaca di kaca yang cukup besar, senyuman manis masih ia perlihatkan. Sampai senyuman itu pudar dengan tempo yang singkat karena dibalik kaca tengah berdiri gadis berambut pirang yaitu teman dekat Sakura, Ino.

Lantas Sakura langsung berbalik ke arah Ino, dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura keheranan. Ino pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu" Jawab Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam dan disaat bersamaan Ino melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sakura? Apakah kau juga menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan serius. Wajah Sakura pun memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Aku-aku tidak-" Belum sempat meneruskan jawabannya, Ino sudah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura sekarang.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau bisa bilang kepadaku, aku akan berusaha merebut Naruto darimu" Sontak perkataan Ino membuat Sakura terkejut dan terdiam beberapa saat. Ino pun melanjutkan perkataannya tadi dan terlihat tidak puas dengan apa yang ia disampaikan kepada Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah saingan, aku akan mencari perhatian Naruto dengan caraku sendiri, dan kau juga mencari perhatian dengan caramu sendiri." Ino pun tersenyum, kata-katanya terhenti untuk sesaat. "Meskipun begitu, pertemanan kita tidak akan hancur bukan?"

"He? Apa yang kau katakan Ino? Kenapa kau menyangkut pautkan hal ini dengan pertemanan kita?" Sakura terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja Ino katakan, pantas saja karena Ino membawa-bawa pertemanan mereka yang sudah lama dalam masalah percintaan ini.

"Aku tidak ingin memutuskan pertemanan kita, jadi aku akan menerima tantanganmu, aku akan mencari perhatian dari Naruto dengan caraku sendiri" Tatapan Sakura mulai serius.

"Bagus, aku senang kau mengatakannya. Baiklah Jaa" Ino pun tersenyum sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa, S-Sakura lama sekali" merasa khawatir akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Dia berjalan di tempat yang seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki mereka disana. "Toilet wanita kah?" Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut tanpa pikir panjang dan disitu terlihat Sakura yang sedang terduduk lemas tidak berdaya.

"Hime-sama!" Lantas Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Hime-sama?" Ujar Naruto khawatir, Sakura pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang mencemaskannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa? hey kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan Hime? Aku tidak menyukai itu" Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengangkat Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Seru Sakura kebingungan, dan Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan-ucapan Sakura yang menginginkan agar dirinya diturunkan. "Maaf S-Sakura, aku mencemaskanmu" Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan berjalannya. Sakura hanya terdiam. Naruto merasa mencemaskan Sakura karena dia melihat Sakura menangis sendirian dengan posisi terduduk, ia berpikir sebagai orang yang harus melindungi Sakura. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, sampai dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain lagi selain melindungi Sakura.

Dan tidak disadari Naruto yang biasanya bersifat sopan dan santun kini sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas tanpa memikirkan derajat atau status Sakura, karena memang Sakura lah yang menginginkannya. Waktu sekolah berakhir dengan cepat seperti biasa Naruto dan Sakura pulang bersama, sampai malam hari pun tiba. Naruto tengah duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan membaca-baca buku yang cukup membuatnya tertarik. "Oh ya, aku tadi meminjam salah satu buku di perpusatakaan" Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mengambil buku yang berada di dalamnya. Sampai ia pun terkejut dengan barang yang tergeletak di bawah ranjangnya, ujung gitar tersebut membuatnya penasaran. Dia pun menengok ke bawah dan mengambil gitar tersebut. "Ini kan?"

Naruto teringat saat dia berumur 14 tahun. Waktu itu dia….

.

"Hasil mencari sampah kali ini cukup lumayan, aku harus membeli beberapa pakaian dan makanan" Ucap Naruto seraya menghitung uang yang didapatnya dari memungut barang-barang bekas, sampai dia pun berhenti berjalan karena sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya. "Bagus sekali?" Tatapan Naruto hanya tertuju ke barang yang mengkilap di balik kaca, sebuah gitar berwarna hijau yang sengaja di pajang untuk menarik minat pembeli. Naruto melihat harga yang tertera di gitar tersebut. "1 juta ?" Ucapnya terkejut. Naruto berpikir mana mungkin ia memiliki uang sebanyak itu, hasil jeri payahnya sehari-hari hanya ia gunakan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan Naruto pun berlari ke tempat dimana dia selalu bersembunyi di gelapnya malam, sebuah gang sempit yang terdapat beberapa kardus yang cukup untuk berlindung dari dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang, dia pun mengambil uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku ingin memainkan alat music itu" Naruto kembali menuju ke toko itu untuk membeli gitar yang ia sukai. Dia pun mendapatkannya sebuah gitar baru yang mengkilap. "Wah?" Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat gitar dengan tas yang sudah ia bawa, dan ia pun mulai mempelajari cara bermain gitar di gang sempit tempat dia tinggal, satu petikan demi satu petikan, dua petikan demi dua petikan. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menguasai permainan gitarnya sendiri, walaupun dia hanya bisa dasar-dasarnya saja. Namun dia cukup senang dengan belajar otodidaknya. Naruto mulai mempraktekan hasil latihannya, dia bermain gitar dengan riang gembira, banyak orang yang menyukai suaranya, petikan gitarnya membuat hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tenang. Dan disaat itulah Naruto mulai menyukai gitar dan menganggap gitar hijau itu sebagai temannya,setiap malam dia tidur dengan memeluk gitar tersebut, dia tersenyum. Senyuman manis dari anak berusia 15 tahun.

.

"Gitar ini? Teman dekatku?" Pikir Naruto tersenyum, dia pun berjalan keluar. Naruto duduk di bawah terangnya bulan purnama tepatnya berada di halaman depan rumah. Lantas laki-laki berambut kuning itu langsung memposisikan gitarnya seperti orang-orang yang akan memainkan gitar tersebut.

Jreenng …

"Aku sudah lama tidak memainkan lagu ini" Naruto pun tersenyum, kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi.

In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose  
And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you  
You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true  
It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace.

Naruto masih memainkan gitarnya dengan tersenyum, dia bernyanyi dibawah terangnya bulan purnama. Dan suara Naruto yang cukup merdu membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. "Nyanyian siapa itu?" Lantas Sakura langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya, dia berlari menyelusuri seluruh ruangan, sampai dia melihat Naruto yang tengah asyik memainkan gitar di halaman dari jendela lantai 2. "Naruto?" Sakura pun langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Naruto.

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura. "Maafkan aku, apa nyanyianku menganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata berkaca-kaca masih menyelimuti mata gadis cantik tersebut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa memainkan lagu seindah itu. terangnya cahaya bulan purnama menemani wajah Sakura yang memerah, mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi sangat indah, boleh aku duduk disampingmu" Tutur Sakura. Naruto pun langsung menyuruh Sakura duduk disampingnya. "Silahkan"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memainkan gitar Naruto?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sejak aku berumur 14 tahun, sebelum itu perkenalkan gitarku, "namaku Green, halo" Naruto pun membuat candaan yang cukup membuat Sakura tersenyum."Kau ini" Jawab Sakura sembari menahan tawanya. Sakura yang sebelumnya melamun karena perkataan Ino pada siang tadi, kini sudah dapat melupakan kejadian itu meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, candaan Naruto membuatnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih Naruto"Batin Sakura dalam hatinya. Mereka pun tersenyum dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sakura pun terbawa suasana dan ingin mencium bibir Naruto, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Naruto yang melihat itu juga mulai terbawa suasana.

_Cup _

Dan akhirnya mereka saling berciuman, bibir mereka menempel untuk beberapa detik, ciuman pertama dari mereka berdua. Wajah Sakura pun langsung memerah dan mengeluarkan uap dengan sendirinya.

"He? Apa yang aku lakukan?!" Pikir Sakura sembari melepas ciumannya dan salah tingkah. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku kemarin membaca buku, disitu tergambar jelas jika seorang gadis mendekatkan wajahnya kepada seorang laki-laki, maka yang akan terjadi adalah sebuah ciuman. Ciuman adalah menempelkan 2 bibir secara bersamaan" Naruto pun menganalisa hal yang baru saja dia alami.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa menahan emosinya. "Naruto?!" Walaupun begitu Sakura merasa senang. "Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku? Aku telah memberikannya kepada orang yang aku cintai, tapi dibalik ketampanan dan kerennya dia sangat bodoh dalam masalah percintaan, apakah dia tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya?" Wajah memerah masih diperlihatkan oleh Sakura.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan kepadaku?"

**To be continue ..**

**Chapter 8 END**

Oh ya jika para reader tidak tahu lagu yang diatas, saya kasih tahu. Secondhand Serenade. Judulnya Broken. Apa reaksi Naruto setelah Sakura bertanya tentang perasaannya kepadanya?

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter berikutnya. ^^

See you. Selanjutnya Power of White & Battle 100 Chapter 24


	9. Chapter 9 (Sepasang kekasih)

_Chapter 9 update!_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Drama/Romance._

_15 menit/chapter_

**Just Protecting You .. **

**Chapter 9**

**Sepasang kekasih**

Malam indah, langit berbintang dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang benderang, angin menghembus pelan, rambut pink Sakura mulai terangkat, wajah memerah masih menyelimuti pipi manisnya, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia berpikir "Sebelumnya aku pernah mengetahui kejadian ini, tapi kapan…" Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut.

..

Saat malam hari tepatnya pukul 24.00, Naruto masih terbaring di atas kamarnya dia terkena insomnia atau bisa dibilang susah tidur, dia hanya bisa berbaring dan berubah posisi sampai beberapa jam. Merasa bosan Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari buku refrensi untuk dijadikan bacaan agar dia cepat mengantuk karena terfokus membaca. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, lebih baik aku gunakan waktu ini untuk membaca" Naruto pun mengambil beberapa buku yang belum ia baca, "Sepertinya aku belum membaca buku ini" Pikir Naruto sambil melihat dan membaca tulisan yang berada di sampul depan. "Percintaan?" Pikir Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan kalimat tersebut, dia tidak mengerti akan kata-kata asing itu, dan memutuskan untuk membacanya.

Dia mulai membuka 1 halaman, dan membacanya dengan teliti, kini 2 halaman, 3 halaman dan seterusnya, sampai dia sampai ke bagian dimana tanda-tanda percintaan akan dimulai. "Jadi cinta itu? Rasa kasih sayang yang tulus dari laki laki ke perempuan dengan berkeinginan keras untuk melindunginya" Naruto pun bergumam sendiri, dan menurutnya cinta itu seperti yang baru saja ia utarakan, namun masih terdapat kebimbangan dalam hatinya. "Perasaanku terhadap Hime-sama juga begitu, aku ingin melindunginya meskipun nyawa adalah taruhan berarti aku mencintai Hime?" Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto bingung sendiri dan ia pun melanjutkan membacanya.

Dan dia membaca bagian yang menurutnya sedikit sulit untuk dipahami. "Jika wanita menanyakan sesuatu mengenai apa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadanya? Berarti wanita itu ingin kau segera menyatakan cintamu kepadanya" Naruto pun terus membaca kalimat itu sampai akhir dan ia berpikir "Aku masih bingung dengan kalimat ini, tapi aku merasa mulai memahami maknanya" dan Naruto pun membaca buku itu sampai malam suntuk, ia tertidur di meja belajarnya sampai pagi pun tiba.

..

"Naruto? Naruto?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong karena baru saja memikirkan hal-hal mengenai percintaan yang ia baca dari buku.

"Maaf Hime-sama hehe" Naruto pun hanya tersenyum manis, wajah Sakura masih memerah. "Cepat jawablah, aku-aku" Sakura merasa dirinya tertekan, rasa malu di dirinya sekarang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa malu yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Naruto pun langsung menjawabnya dengan tanggap dan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu" Jawab Naruto serius.

"Hee?" Sakura terlambat bereaksi, seakan akan ini adalah sebuah ilusi buatannya sendiri yang menjadi kenyataan. "Apa yang baru saja kau bilang?" Sakura menyuruh Naruto agar mengulangi perkataannya karena dia tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Naruto menjawabnya dengan tegas, kali ini Sakura tidak mungkin biasa berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya lagi.

"Pasangan adalah 2 orang yang selalu dekat dan saling melindungi satu sama lain, bukan hanya itu saja mereka saling berbagi, untuk hal hal yang menyenangkan" Kepolosan Naruto membuat dirinya sendiri mudah memahami perasaan Sakura, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura dengan menyatakan pernyataan cinta kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut. "Aku memang polos, tapi aku jenius dalam mempelajari hal hal yang masih asing dipikiranku" Sakura hanya terdiam, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, pikirannya tidak mengalir sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan karena ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang notebene tidak mengerti akan hal itu menyatakan pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkannya.

"Tapi apa kau mengetahui arti kata itu?" Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum polos. "Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, karena sekarang aku juga sedang merasakannya" Senyuman Naruto membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Ini terlalu awal tapi aku sangat senang, Ino maafkan aku.." Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, kemudian ia membalas senyuman Naruto. Mereka pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain, tangan Sakura terlihat memegang tangan Naruto yang ia letakan di tengah tengah diantara mereka berdua. Malam yang benar benar indah untuk seorang putri berambut merah jambu.

"Keputusan telah aku buat sebagai orang yang harus melindungi Hime sama, aku akan berusaha mencintainya dan selalu berada disampingnya"

_**1 minggu kemudian…**_

Pagi hari telah tiba, burung-burung berkicau, embun pagi mulai menetes dari dedaunan, dan matahari mulai menampakkan senyumannya. Sinarnya mulai bersinar terang.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, "Sudah pagi kah?" rambut kuning jabriknya terlihat tidak tertata rapi karena cara tidurnya yang tidak begitu sesuai dengan penampilannya, dia pun terduduk sejenak dan melamun sambil melihat lantai yang berada di bawahnya, laki-laki berambut kuning itu menengok ke samping kanan dimana ia meletakan gitar hijaunya disitu.

Dan sementara itu, di kamar Sakura.

Mata indah gadis tersebut mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya, dia pun menatap langit langit yang berada di kamarnya, "Sudah 1 minggu kah?" Sakura langsung menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia masih tidak percaya dengan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah berjalan baik selama 1 minggu. Wajah memerah terlihat jelas di muka putih Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Aku berpacaran dengan Naruto?" Memikirkan hal-hal itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpikir seperti biasanya, rasa malu terus menyelimuti dirinya jika teringat kejadian-kejadian yang sudah dialaminya bersama kekasihnya Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu lantas langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi, dia melewati kamar Naruto dengan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Sakura pun berhenti sejenak dan mengetok pintu kamar Naruto.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Naruto? Kau masih di dalam?" Panggil Sakura yang masih mengetok pintu tersebut. Dan karena terlalu keras mengetuknya pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Tidak ada orang rupanya?" Sakura pun berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja. Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya. "Naruto? Sakura?" spontan Sakura langsung terkejut. "Kyaa!" Karena melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, dan Naruto langsung bergegas untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Maaf Sakura!" Sakura yang memejamkan mata sambil berteriak pun mulai diam, ia tersenyum. Dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk bersekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat..

"Dari tadi kau tersenyum terus, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan putri kesayangan ayah?" Ucap Ayah Sakura menggoda, sekarang mereka telah menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, k-kenapa ayah ini?!" Seru Sakura dengan wajah memerahnya, wajah memerah Sakura menandakan bahwa sudah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, dan Ayahnya langsung bisa mengetahuinya. "Hee? Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu itu sepertinya mempunyai jawaban lain?" Goda Ayah Sakura yang terus memancing ekspresi dari gadis berambut merah jambu yang terlihat berbunga-bunga tersebut.

"Baiklah ayah, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Ya hati-hati!" Jawab Ayah Sakura tersenyum, kemudian Sakura berjalan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, "Sudah 1 minggu aku berpacaran dengan Naruto, dan selama ini hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja, tapi sampai kapan kita menyembunyikan hubungan ini kepada Ino dan Ayah?" Sakura berjalan sambil melamun karena terpikir hal-hal seperti itu, lalu dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Naruto masih menunggu Sakura di depan pintu sambil terduduk dan memandang taman hijau yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna-warni. "Disini aku memiliki tujuan baru, sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan yaitu melindungi Sakura, bukan Sakura saja tapi Nobori-san juga, aku akan melindungi apa yang aku punya sekarang" Naruto masih memikirkan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk sekarang, bagaimana pun juga mereka lah yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kesunyian dan kegelapan malam untuk itulah Naruto mulai membuka tujuan baru dan melupakan tujuan lama, "Aku tersenyum, aku senang, aku bahagia, disini aku menemukan semuanya. Sampai aku melupakan tujuanku yang sebenarnya, tujuan untuk menemukan pembunuh ayah dan ibuku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena petunjuk mengenai pembunuh kedua orang tuaku masih belum aku ketahui, aku berusaha menelusuri hal-hal yang bersangkutan mengenai kejadian tragis tersebut namun aku tidak menemukan apapun, ini seperti kejahatan mereka telah ditutup tutupi oleh pihak berwajib" Naruto mulai memasang ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan.

"Ayo kita berangkat Naruto" Sakura pun menutup pintu dan saat itulah dia melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian. "Naruto?" Senyuman manis Sakura berubah secara mendadak karena melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku, ayo kita berangkat" Jawab Naruto tersenyum, senyuman yang mudah dibaca. senyuman palsu.

Kini Naruto dan Sakura telah berjalan bersama untuk pergi ke sekolah, "Kenapa dengannya? Dia tidak seperti biasanya?" Batin Sakura dalam hatinya, dia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, kegelisahan masih mengganjal dihatinya, karena melihat orang yang dicintainya hanya berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau ini? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, dan setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke sekolah.

_**Jam istirahat**_

"Dari tadi Naruto tidak mengajakku bicara, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kecemasan Sakura mulai bertambah, hal yang lumrah jika mendapati orang yang dicintainya mendadak berubah derastis, dan sikapnya tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto terlihat menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya dan terlihat bermalas-malasan, memang hal itu tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto yang antusias dengan pelajaran, dan jika melakukan hal hal penting dia selalu serius. Tapi kini apa yang dilihat Sakura adalah Naruto yang berbeda.

Sakura pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Naruto, yang menempelkan kepalanya di meja. "Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Naruto?" Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping kepala Naruto yang masih lemas dan terlihat acuh kepada kekasihnya.

"S-sakura? Tidak apa apa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, senyumanmu itu senyuman palsu, dan jangan terus menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu" Naruto hanya tersenyum, kali ini dia memasang senyuman yang nyata, senyuman murni dari bibir manisnya.

"Terima kasih, kau adalah yang terbaik" Naruto pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dan memegang kepala Sakura sambil mengusap-usapnya. "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, Hime-sama" Candaan Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum, kekhawatirannya mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Naruto?" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar, wajah memerah menyelimuti pipi halusnya.

Dan tidak disadari sedari tadi Ino sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua yang seolah-seolah sudah mempunyai hubungan spesial, botol berwarna coklat yang sudah ia pegang ditangannya, jatuh dengan sendirinya, dia terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang telah dilihatnya. Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar suara botol yang jatuh langsung menengok ke tempat tersebut, seorang gadis berambut pirang sudah berdiri disana di dekat pintu.

"Ino?" Ucap Sakura pelan, melihat reaksi Sakura, Ino pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Sakura yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha mengejarnya. Naruto pun juga bereaksi sama, keanehan mereka berdua menimbulkan pertanyaan dan tanda tanya bagi Naruto. "Apa jangan-jangan-" Naruto pun juga berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar mereka berdua. Dan mereka bertiga terlibat kejar mengejar.

"Tunggu Ino!" Seru Sakura yang masih mengejar Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu masih berlari dengan kencangnya, sekarang jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya terpaut 8 sampai 10 meter.

Tetesan air mata pun keluar dari kedua bola mata Ino, air mata itu terus mengalir tidak henti-hentinya. "Mengapa? Mengapa? Sakura yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, mengapa?" sekarang perasaan Ino sudah hancur, sakit hati yang ia rasakan sekarang ini adalah hal yang selalu mendera dalam kehidupannya, "Untuk pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang, aku mencintai Naruto, senyuman yang begitu polos dari laki-laki kecil yang aku jumpai dan itu membuatku senang tapi sekarang…." Tidak kuat menahan sakit hatinya Ino pun terjatuh.

_**Brukk**_

Ino terjatuh dan pingsan seketika, semua murid yang melihatnya pun langsung bergerombol. Sakura yang sudah sampai ke tempat Ino mulai mencemaskannya.

"Ada yang pingsan"

"Cepat tolong dia"

Sakura hanya bisa menangis di dekat Ino yang masih pingsan, Naruto pun juga sudah sampai, dia menerobos masuk ke kerumunan tersebut. "Minggir" Orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan Naruto pun langsung minggir.

"Ino?" Tidak ambil pusing, Naruto mengambil tindakan dan mengangkat Ino untuk menuju ke UKS. "Kalian terlalu lambat, apa yang kalian lihat!? Disini ada seorang gadis yang pingsan, tidak sepantasnya kalian berkurumun dan hanya melihatnya, dasar bodoh!" Seru Naruto kecewa dengan reaksi anak-anak tersebut yang hanya bisa menonton tanpa mengambil tindakan apapun. Sakura yang melihat wajah Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku akan segera membawamu ke UKS" dengan tanggap dan cepat Naruto langsung berjalan menuju tempat tujuan untuk mengistirahatkan Ino yang masih pingsan dan lemas. Setelah sampai Naruto pun meletakan Ino di kamar putih halus, ia membaringkan Ino dikasur tersebut dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tersadar"

Disamping itu, Sakura hanya bisa terduduk sambil memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang tengah berjalan, dia menundukkan kepala, rasa cemasnya masih menyelimuti dirinya. Melihat itu guru langsung meneriakinya karena sedari tadi, gadis berambut merah jambu itu hanya melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Haruno!" mendengar teriakan keras guru, Sakura pun langsung dengan sigapnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke papan tulis, kini pandangan semua murid hanya tertuju kepadanya.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Jangan melamun dan perhatikan baik-baik!" tegur guru tersebut.

"Hmph!" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia sudah mengerti. Tapi dia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sekarang, "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Dan apakah Ino akan baik-baik saja?" Pikir Sakura sambil melihat bangku kosong Naruto.

"Aku akan segera meminta maaf kepada Ino" Sakura pun menaruh tekad dan ingin segera meminta maaf kepada Ino, karena dia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto bukan itu saja dia juga ingin persahabatan mereka juga tetap terjaga.

Dan setelah lama menunggu, Ino pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang terduduk menanti kesadarannya. "Syukurlah" Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Ino tidak bereaksi dengan keberadaan Naruto yang sudah ada disampingnya. "Kenapa kau disini? Naruto?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan pertama Ino merasa bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemani Sakura?" Naruto masih terdiam dan tidak tahu maksud dari Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang kau katakan?" Jawab Naruto serius, Ino pun mulai duduk dari tempat yang sekarang ia tiduri.

Tetesan air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua bola mata indah Ino, Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terdiam. "Apakah benar, Sakura dan Ino?-" Pikir Naruto sejenak. Dan secara tidak diduga Sakura sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto, sebelumnya dia meminta izin kepada guru ke kamar mandi, tapi bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya, karena dia ingin menjenguk Ino, sahabat dekatnya. Ino pun terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. "Ino, maafkan aku" Ujar Sakura, wajahnya terlihat mencemaskan keadaan Ino yang sekarang.

Ino pun hanya terdiam, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis berambut pirang itu mulai tersenyum tulus "Aku yang sudah menantangnya, jadi aku akan bermain adil" Ino pun menanggapi permintaan maaf Sakura dan berpikir positif. Melihat senyuman Ino, Sakura pun langsung memeluknya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mencemaskanmu" Ucap Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, seperti biasanya kau selalu menangis Sakura" Goda Ino tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau yang menangis terlebih dahulu, Ino?" Candaan Ino langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua sudah akur pun ikut larut dalam kehangatan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalian ini kenapa, tapi aku merasa ada diantara kalian berdua?" Ujar Naruto tersenyum percaya diri.

"HEE! Kau terlalu percaya diri Naruto?" Jawab Sakura dan Ino kompak, mereka berdua pun tertawa, Naruto yang melihat tawa mereka pun juga ikut ikutan tertawa.

Mendengar tawa Naruto, Sakura dan Ino langsung terdiam "Hehehehe" Naruto masih tertawa sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua melihat tawa Naruto, canda tawa yang akhirnya muncul kembali setelah sekian lama tidak pernah ia perlihatkan. "Hehehe" Tangan Naruto masih menutupi mulutnya yang masih tertawa.

Dan suasana itu pun berakhir, bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid mulai bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino pulang bersama.

"Jatuh cinta itu memang menyenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan, dan aku rasa aku telah mengalami kedua-duanya" Batin Ino dalam hatinya, dia berpikir ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. "Aku akan menjadikan mereka berdua sahabatku, dan aku akan segera melupakanmu Naruto" Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura, mulai mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak membuat Ino cemburu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Gumam Sakura kesal. Ino pun hanya tersenyum, kini Naruto berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua. Gerbang sekolah sudah terbuka lebar, sampai mobil berwarna merah pun berhenti di depan gerbang tersebut. Seseorang telah berdiri disamping mobil merah mewah itu.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap Ino penasaran.

"Itu kakak Sasuke, Itachi" Jawab Sakura mengenai pertanyaan Ino, karena mereka adalah teman dekat sejak kecil.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat wajah Sakura.

"Iya" Jawab Sakura singkat. Dan seseorang berjalan dari belakang, Sasuke melewati Naruto, Ino dan Sakura.

"Kau terlalu lama, Nii-san" Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, dingin dan seolah-olah ia hanya memiliki mimic wajah seperti itu. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan mendekatinya pun hanya tersenyum. "Maaf Sasuke, aku terlalu sibuk tadi"

Dan para gadis yang masih berada di sekeliling sekolah pun meneriaki namanya. "Itachi sama?!"

"Itachi, kerenn!"

"Aku minta tanda tanganmu Itachi-san!" teriak para gadis kegirangan karena melihat kakak Sasuke, Itachi yang sudah berada di area sekolahan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kyaa!" Ujar para gadis yang tidak tahan atas ketampanannya. "Berhentilah menggoda mereka" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah sampai didekatnya.

"Jadi dia ya? Benar dia orangnya?" Kata-kata aneh Naruto membuat Ino dan Sakura melihat ke arah wajahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Naruto?" Ucap Sakura sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"Naruto?" Seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan wajah menakutkan Naruto, Sakura pun memegang tangannya dan pada saat itulah Naruto langsung berlari dan melepas genggaman erat Sakura, dia berlari ke arah Itachi, sialan kau!" Seru Naruto penuh emosi, sekarang kebencian dan kegelapan sedang menyelimuti dirinya.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 9 END**

_Just protecting you sudah mencapai inti dari cerita, terima kasih sudah membaca jangan lupa menyempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview cerita ini._

_Oh disamping itu saya juga tidak suka harem, jadi saya tidak membuat itu._

_Selanjutnya: Senyuman yang menyakitkan bagian ke 2. mungkin story ini akan saya update hari ini atau besok… Jaa !_

**©Yoshino**

Untuk para reader, reviewers, author, dan lain lain yang berhubungan dengan ffn dan Ao3, saya ada info bagus, IFA akan segera dimulai untuk lebih jelasnya anda bisa cek grup ifa di profil saya, dan bisa langsung pm saya untuk info lebih detail, baiklah sampai jumpa jaa!


	10. Chapter 10 (Masa lalu)

_JPY sudah masuk ke dalam inti cerita, masa lalu Naruto akan segera terungkap ...  
_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Drama/Romance._

_15 menit/chapter (2,5 k)  
_

**Just Protecting You .. **

**Chapter 10**

**Masa lalu **

Naruto berlari ke arah Itachi dengan cepat, Sasuke dan Itachi yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arah mereka hanya terdiam sambil melihat tatapan penuh kebencian dari Naruto, entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Naruto sekarang namun apa yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu, dan akhirnya hal itu datang tepat di depannya dan Naruto tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap memukul wajah Itachi yang masih meliriknya dengan perhatian penuh. Dash! Pipi sebelah kanan Itachi pun terkena pukulan keras Naruto, pria berambut hitam itu terhempas dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang tidak ada penutup di atapnya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu merasa tidak terima karena kakaknya dipukul oleh Naruto begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau ini!?" Seru Sasuke sambil mengepal tangan dan bersiap menonjok Naruto, dan disaat yang bersamaan Naruto sudah menendang perut Sasuke sampai ia terlempar dan terkapar tidak berdaya. Tidak puas dengan itu, Naruto pun meloncat ke dalam mobil itu dan memukul Itachi yang masih kesakitan karena pukulan kerasnnya.

"Kau kan yang menghancurkan desaku? Bugh, Kau kan yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku, dan kau kan yang menghancurkan kehidupanku? Bugh, coba kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan hal sekeji itu? Bugh, coba jelaskan!" Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin ia katakan kepada orang yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya. Itachi hanya terdiam dan menerima cercaan dan pukulan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kau melakukan itu atas motif apa! Tapi bisakah kau mengembalikan Ayah dan Ibuku!? Apa kau bisa! Bugh!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi, dan seketika itu Itachi mulai berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mungkin kau salah orang.." Jawab Itachi tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Mendengar perkataan merasa tidak bersalah itu, Naruto langsung memberikan bogem mentahnya untuk sekali lagi kali ini ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan wajahnya.

Bugh!

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tidak melakukan apapun, asal kau tahu saja aku melihatmu ketika kau dan orang-orang asing itu membantai seluruh orang di desaku dan anggota keluargaku, aku tidak mungkin melupakan itu, dasar pembunuh!?" Dan seketika itu Itachi mulai bereaksi dan mendorong Naruto sampai pintu mobil terbuka dan Naruto terjatuh dari mobil itu.

"Jika aku melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi sambil berdiri kembali, Naruto masih terduduk karena terdorong oleh dorongan Itachi yang tidak biasa, dan Sasuke mulai berdiri kembali.

"Sialan!" Lalu Naruto langsung berdiri dengan cepatnya dan bersiap untuk memukul Itachi, tapi kali ini Itachi dapat dengan mudah menahan dan menghentikan pukulan Naruto memakai tangan kanannya. Itachi mulai menyerang balik Naruto dan hasilnya perut Naruto terkena pukulan kerasnya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat menahan rasa sakit, tidak henti-hentinya dia memuntahkan ludah akibat pukulan yang terlalu keras dari Itachi. Melihat Itu Sakura tidak tinggal diam saja, dia berlari menuju Naruto dan menolongnya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Naruto?" Ucapnya sambil menyangga kepala Naruto. sekarang Naruto sudah tidak bisa berdiri kembali. "Jangan pikirkan aku, aku akan segera menghabisi orang ini, supaya orang tuaku bisa tersenyum" Perkataan penuh kebencian bersamaan senyuman palsu yang kembali ia buat membuat Sakura menampar pipi halus Naruto.

Plak!

Semua orang yang melihat konflik itu hanya terdiam, semuanya tidak tahu mengenai masalah ini, karena yang mengetahuinya hanyalah Itachi dan Naruto sendiri. "Aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Kepala sekolah" Batin Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Itachi dengan penuh kebencian sekarang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di menyangga kepalanya. "Maafkan aku" Naruto pun kembali berdiri lagi dan menata Itachi dan Sasuke. "Naruto kan? Maafkan aku atas insiden itu, jika kau diam maka nyawamu akan selamat tapi jika kau berusaha melawan aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang, lagi pula untuk apa kau balas dendam jika tidak akan ada hasilnya" Itachu mulai memulai pembicaraan lagi, Naruto terlihat kesal dan mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, apa kau pikir perkataanmu itu akan dengan mudah merubah pemikiranku ini dan memaafkanmu begitu saja, jangan mengharap yang tidak-tidak" Pungkas Naruto emosi. Itachi tersenyum. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan silahkan saja, karena tidak mungkin kau bisa menang melawan kami, klan yang mengendalikan kota ini, melihat kau hanya sendirian" Baru saja Itachi mengatakan jika klannya menguasai kota ini, memang benar apa yang ia katakan karena dari semua klan yang tinggal di kota ini, klan mereka lah yang paling kaya dan kuat.

Naruto hanya terdiam, ia masih mengepal tangannya, kebencian masih menyelimuti dirinya. "Kenapa ini? aku sudah menemukan pembunuh orang tuaku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membununya" Pikir Naruto keras, dia berpikir begitu karena memang benar apa yang Itachi katakan, dia tidak mungkin bisa menang. Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata, dia pun menarik sedikit baju Naruto. "Tolong hentikan kekacauan ini, can you hear me?" mendengar ucapan Sakura yang merintih sedih karena melihat kelakuan Naruto yang diluar akal pikiran. Naruto pun mulai merenungi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan akhirnya dia menyudahi pertengkaran ini. "Aku tidak tahu ini sudah selesai atau belum akan tetapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, seumur hidup" Seru Naruto masih ngotot.

"Terpaksa aku menyudahi urusan ini, bagaimana pun juga gadis yang berada di belakangku sekarang ini adalah kekasihku jadi aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis"

"Naruto? Sakura?" Ucap Ino pelan, namun ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menyaksikan konflik tersebut.

…

**Klan Uchiha.**

Klan Uchiha berada di tengah pusat kota, wilayah yang mereka huni cukup luas, jadi masih terdapat banyak orang-orang yang mempunyai marga Uchiha di daerah pusat kota tersebut. Dan sekarang malam hari sudah tiba, bulan purnama pun mulai menampakkan terang sinarnya, dan disaat yang bersamaan terlihat Itachi dan ayahnya. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Apa benar yang baru saja kau katakan itu Itachi?" Tanya Ayah Itachi, Fugaku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi yang baru-baru ini telah bertemu salah satu dari penduduk desa yang 9 tahun lalu mereka bantai.

"Iya Ayah, saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi sore, dia langsung berlari ke arahku dan memukulku secara membabi buta seperti seseorang yang dipenuhi rasa kebencian yang sangat tinggi" Jawab Itachi sopan. Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Fukagu hanya tersenyum. "Jelas dia merasa begitu karena apa yang ia alami dulu adalah kejadian yang mengerikan, tidak sepantasnya dia hidup setelah melihat kejadian tragis seperti itu" Pungkas Fugaku sambil melipat tangannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?"

"Cari dan bunuh dia, jika dia membeberkan hal ini kepada seluruh klan di kota ini, maka orang-orang yang sudah tunduk kepada kita akan segera menyerang balik, dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Fugaku. Kemudian Itachi menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya.

"Baik" Jawabnya singkat. Dan Fukagu mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai ia lupa mengingatnya untuk bertahun-tahun. "Oh ya, Itachi. Mengenai klan Haruno, aku ingin kau melenyapkan salah satu anggotanya, luluh lantahkan tempat tinggalnya, tapi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, 1 minggu dari sekarang pastikan kau menghancurkan rumahnya beserta isi-isinya" Pungkas Fukagu serius, seperti di dalam dirinya tidak ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun, dia hanya berpikir tentang kekuasaan.

"Aku mengerti" Jawab Itachi sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

**Kamar Naruto.**

Naruto terlihat duduk di tepi kasurnya, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa-kenapa? Disaat aku sudah mengetahui pembunuh ayah dan ibu, aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat di depannya, bahkan aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, aku merasa tidak bisa melampiaskan semua kebencianku yang selama ini aku pendam di dalam hatiku. Ini terlalu sulit, saat di sampingnya aku hanya ingin melindunginya, perlahan namun pasti aku dapat melupakan dendamku, aku tidak begitu mengerti, sebenarnya untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini?" Laki-laki berambut kuning itu terus merenungkan masa lalunya yang sangat kelam, dan dia berpikir untuk segera memberitahukannya kepada Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan terdengar ketukan pintu dengan suara pelan. Tok-tok-tok. Mendengar itu lamunan Naruto langsung buyar dan disaatitu juga dia bergegas ke pintu untuk membukanya.

"Sakura?"

"Hehehe" Sakura hanya tersenyum, karena sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00, apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada malam-malam begini di kamarnya? Mungkin itu pemikiran Naruto yang terkejut melihatnya, bukan hanya itu saja sekarang Sakura membawa 2 cangkir kopi, ini seperti layaknya kebalikan.

"Hee? Kenapa kamu repot-repot membawa ini, sini biar aku saja" Tanggap Naruto cepat, ia pun mengambil 2 cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas wadah yang cukup menawan.

"Kenapa kau ini, aku juga ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik" Jawab Sakura tersenyum, senyuman manis itu langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Masuklah.." Kemudian mereka duduk bersebelahan di tepi kasur, dan mereka juga memegang masing-masing 1 cangkir kopi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot" Ucap Naruto menggrutu, dia mengira bahwa dirinya lah yang merepotkan Sakura, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura membawakan minuman hangat kepada Naruto, Sakura pun mulai memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jangan marah" Melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut, Naruto merasa bersalah dan disaat itu juga dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba menghibur Sakura. "Huh?" Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu" Tutur Sakura sambil memegang tangan Naruto. dan suasana itu membuat Naruto mulai melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sakura tentang masa lalunya. Mereka memang sudah akrab karena sudah beberapa hari berpacaran, dan Naruto juga mudah beradaptasi dengan hubungannya, hal itulah yang membuat dirinya dengan mudah berbaur terhadap kekasihnya, Sakura, yang notabene adalah gadis yang harus ia lindungi.

"Sakura? Bagiku kau adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berharga untukku, maka dari itu aku ingin melindungimu, mencintaimu, dan selamanya bersamamu. Dan aku juga akan memberitahumu tentang masa laluku, sebab penyebab aku memukul kakak Sasuke tadi sore" Sakura terdiam, dia tidak bereaksi sedikit pun.

"Ini sudah waktunya" Tambah Naruto sambil masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Ceritakanlah kepadaku" Jawab Sakura penasaran. Ia pun menatap wajah Naruto yang sekarang juga menatapnya lalu Naruto melihat ke bawah dan bersiap memberitahukan masa lalunya.

"Sebenarnya nama kepanjanganku adalah Namikaze Naruto" mendengar nama itu Sakura langsung terkejut.

"Namikaze?"

"Kejadian ini aku alami saat aku berumur 5 tahun, waktu itu…."

**Cerita masa lalu Naruto, sekarang ia berumur 5 tahun.**

Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang asyik berjalan di jalanan desa keluarga Uzumaki yang cukup ramai. "Naruto ya? Sudah pulang?" Sapa nenek-nenek sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya!" Seru Naruto dengan senyum kekanak-kanakannya. Dan beberapa orang yang berjumpa dengannya pun juga melakukan hal demikian. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu tersenyum dan tersenyum, sepanjang hari. Dan penduduk desa mengenal anak itu dengan baik karena senyuman manisnya yang selalu membuat siapapun ingin tersenyum.

"Aku pulang!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum, sekarang ia telah sampai ke rumah, Ayah Naruto adalah ketua keluarga Namikaze, jadi wajar jika rumahnya cukup besar dan luas. Disamping itu tanah yang mereka miliki mempunyai potensi tambang yang menggiurkan namun Ayah Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut karena bisa memperpecah kekeluargaan yang sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik dan harmonis.

Konohagakure adalah sebuah kota yang dikuasai oleh 4 klan, Uchiha yang berada di pusat kota, Hyuga yang berada di sebelah klan Uchiha, Haruno yang berada di pinggir wilayah kota dan masih ada lagi yaitu Namikaze yang berada diperbatasan tepatnya di seberang hutan dengan tanah yang masih subur seperti pedesaan.

Dan mereka mengalami kemakmuran yang cukup karena tanah dan suasana yang nyaman membuat klan Namikaze betah tinggal disitu, tanpa tahu jika tanah yang ditempati mereka sekarang tersimpan tambang-tambang emas yang cukup menggiurkan jika dikelola. Dan hal itu menarik perhatian klan Uchiha yang dipenuhi oleh rasa ketamakan dan kedengkian, mereka hanya berpikir untuk menjadi kaya dengan cara yang mudah tanpa bersusah payah.

Senyuman hangat Kushina, Ibu Naruto menyambut kedatangan anak semata wayangnya. Naruto pun melepas sepatu dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana sudah tersaji beberapa makanan siap santap yang baru saja dimasak oleh Ibu Naruto. "Wah enak sekali?" Padahal Naruto belum memakan makanan itu, namun dari baunya saja dia sudah tahu bahwa masakan ibunya lah yang nomor 1.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Naruto kegirangan, dan saat ia mau menyantap makanan hangat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja tangan Ibu sudah menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hey! Kalau makan itu cuci tangan dulu, kan kotor nanti bisa sakit perut" Ujar Ibu Naruto yang menyuruh Naruto agar mencuci tangannya sebelum makan.

"Baiklah!" Kemudian Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya. Setelah dirasa sudah mencuci tangannya dengan bersih, Naruto kembali ke tempat meja makan, dan ingin sesegera mungkin untuk memakan makanan tersebut, karena suara perut yang keroncongan terus berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Selamat makan!" Naruto mulai melahap makanan itu dengan cepat.

"Naruto? kalau makan pelan-pelan ya, nanti tersedak lho?" Tegur Ibu Naruto yang melihat anaknya makan dengan terburu-buru. Dan disaat yang sama.

"Aku pulang" Minato ayah Naruto baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, dan Kushina menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, seperti biasa dia mengambil jaket yang dikenakan oleh suaminya. Mendengar suara itu, Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu dimana terlihat Ayah Naruto yang masih berdiri.

"Ayah!" Teriak Naruto penuh senyuman, senyuman manis dari anak kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun, kemudian ia memeluk ayahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah pulang ya?" Minato yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya, mulai menanyakan aktivitas-aktivitas Naruto ketika di sekolah, dan perbincangan Ayah dan Anak pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Mereka saling mengobrol dengan senyuman, keluarga yang bahagia.

"Naruto? biarlah Ayah ganti baju dulu, dan kamu habiskan makananmu" Ibu Naruto cukup menakutkan jika melihat Naruto membuang-buang waktu dan tidak menghabiskan makanannya, dan pada saat bersamaan Naruto hanya bisa menggrutu. "Padahal aku baru saja bertemu Ayah" ia berjalan sambil berbicara sendiri, dia pun kembali duduk di meja makan dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau pulang awal?" Tanya Kushina yang merasa bingung, karena biasanya Minato pulang malam dan kadang tengah malam, sampai ia tidak bisa menyambutnya.

"Ada keperluan mendadak hehe" Senyum Minato sambil berjalan ke kamar dan meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Kushina pun mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kelihatannya masih marah dengan teguran ibunya barusan.

"Hee? Kamu masih marah?" Goda Kushina tersenyum manis. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat kelucuan Naruto membuat Kushina merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa ibu mencubitku, aduh sakit" Cubitan Ibu Naruto sebenarnya tidak sakit, hanya saja Narutolah yang merasa tidak nyaman meskipun begitu dia senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ibunya.

"Jadilah anak yang baik Naruto dan cepat habiskan makananmu" Ucap Kushina sambil memegang dan mengelus rambut kuning Naruto.

**Sementara itu, di tengah kota, klan Uchiha. **

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Iya!" Seru beberapa orang dengan kemeja dan kacamata, layaknya mafia-mafia yang kejam dan bengis, hari ini, sebuah tragedi besar akan terjadi.

"Kita akan menyerang klan Namikaze pada malam hari, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dan membawa senjata secukupnya, karena disanalah sumber harta karun bisa didapat dengan mudah dan aku sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha akan memimpin kalian melakukan penjajahan ini" Seru Fugaku selaku pemimpin klan Uchiha, dia berniat merampas harta milik klan Namikaze yang sangat melimpah. Sampai mereka pun tidak berani mengelolanya karena jika dikelola akan menimbulkan perpecahan.

Waktu itu terlihat 2 anak kecil yang sedang bermain di dalam rumah, anak tersebut adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Hey Sasuke? Kenapa mereka terlihat bersemangat" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihati orang-orang yang tengah berbaris rapi, sekarang gadis imut berambut pink itu mengintip dari balik dinding.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kemudian Sasuke berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hey tunggu, aku masih ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka!" Seru Sakura yang masih berlari karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Kita mulai operasi ini pukul 21:00 malam!"

"Ya!"

**To be continue**

**Chapter 10 END**

Maaf jika telat update, hehe tepat sekali fict ini juga di update jam 9 malam, baiklah sampai jumpa hari jumat depan, jaa!

Selanjutnya: Hari senin **The New Akatsuki..**


End file.
